Aftermath 8: The Trouble With Moodulators
by Deliverer
Summary: Drakken's latest plan backfired, big time. Amelia/Wade? Wade/Monique? Monique/Ron? Ron/DNAmy? It doesn't end there. Hirotaka/Shego, Shego/Duff, Duff/Kim, Kim/Drakken. What's going on? Yori/Monkey Fist, Monkey Fist/ Amelia! Meanwhile, poor Fukushima is left wondering why the gods are punishing him. Looks like their fates are in this once traitor's hands, and he hates it. Wrongsick.
1. New and Improved

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: A new story. This one is supposed to be taking a lighter and more comical twist again, but in certain parts, and in much later chapters… well, let's just say it gets pretty dark. _Really_ dark, depending on what your idea of dark is.)

New and Improved

"Behold, gentlemen… oh, and ladies… the new and improved Moodulator's!" Drakken declared. He laughed evilly, holding up the nearly invisible chip. Needless to say, when Dr. Bortel had created an improved version, and in bulk, Shego was sent instantly out to retrieve them. Which she'd succeeded at without interference from the Cheer Squad and their little Ninja friends, Drakken was happy to say.

"Tha's the Moodulater ye've been ravin' about?" Duff incredulously asked.

Drakken frowned at him. "It may not look like much, but trust me, this plan will work."

"Am I the only one getting a sense of déjà vu," Monkey Fist asked incredulously.

"Nope," Shego replied boredly, filing her nails.

"No' a chance," Killigan agreed.

"Drakky, sweetie, maybe you should think it through a little more," Amy suggested, uneasy about this whole thing. She'd heard stories about the Moodulators, and none ended well.

"Scoff if you will, but this time it can't fail!" Drakken stated.

"Deje vu," Shego said.

"Nrrgh, Shego!" Drakken shot.

"One question. Why are _we_ here?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Because you are going to help me distribute the chips onto Kim Possible and her little friends," Drakken replied, making his allies, except for Shego and Amy, light up, now slightly more interested.

KP

"How d' y' even know they work?" Killigan asked.

"I just do, okay?!" Drakken insisted. Put out by the attitudes of his allies. "Now look, a Cuddle Buddy convention is to be held in Middleton this weekend."

"Cuddle Buddy's? Those little guys are so _cute_," Shego said, now paying attention. They all looked blankly at her. She froze, biting her tongue, and quickly covered, "I mean, uh, Cuddle Buddy's? Really? They're a bunch of _beanbags_. Ooh, no offense, Amy." Amy harrumphed.

"Yes, well, anyway, thanks to DNAmy we now know Kim Possible has a weakness for those 'beanbags.' Needless to say, the convention is precisely where she will be," Drakken said.

"And with luck, Monique and Yori will be with her. Those three girls are almost inseparable," Amy added, having already worked out the details of this plan with Drakken in advance. "I can get in and subtly chip them all," Amy said, taking four of the Moodulators, in case she lost one on the way.

"Right. That leaves five more heroes. It shouldn't be too difficult. Shego can go after that Amelia girl. You'll likely find her in Club Banana shopping. Take two chips, just in case you lose one," Drakken said.

"Uh, Dr. D, I don't lose things," she said.

"We've been through this," Drakken said, frowning at her. "What have I said?"

"Nachos make my insides queasy?" she asked tauntingly.

Drakken twitched as Killigan and Monkey Fist began snickering, then yelled, "Shego!"

"Better safe than sorry," she answered, rolling her eyes hopelessly. If she didn't just go with it, she'd probably get an earful, which she really didn't want to hear. Fine, it wasn't any skin off her back to take two.

"Nrrgy, lippy sidekicks," Drakken complained. "Anyway, I can get to that boy, Wade I believe his name is, so we'll have no interference on _his_ side. Killigan, take two chips, for good measure and go after Stoppable. That will leave only Hirotaka and Fukushima. Monkey Fist, I believe your ninjas can handle it?"

"Of course they can!" Monkey Fist shot, offended Drakken would think otherwise.

"Good. Let's move people," Drakken stated, grinning evilly.

KP

Fukushima and Hirotaka walked down the street carrying their backpacks, glad the day was over. "It is a funny thing. If I was ever going to pursue secular education, I expected to enroll in a good ninja college, not… _this_," Fukushima disdainfully said, gesturing back in the direction of the college.

Hirotaka grimaced in disgust. "Oh _how_ I agree with you," he replied. "The dormitories here are very much lacking."

"Compared to the rooms in Yamanouchi, they are unfit for mice," Fukushima joked as the two entered the dorm they shared. Hirotaka smirked. They threw down their bags and Fukushima went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hirotaka went to the answering machine, turning it on.

"Hello Hirotaka, it's me, Marlene, you know from class. Anyway, I want to know if…" a voice began. He blinked blankly and frowned, deleting it instantly.

"Hi Hiro, what's shaking sweetie? Bailey here. You up to a wild night on the town? Or elsewhere, if you catch my drift?" another woman's voice purred. Hirotaka again deleted it, eyes narrowed.

Fukushima was snickering behind his back, he knew, trying not to laugh. "I am not _that_ appealing," Hirotaka complained.

"Kon'nichwa, Hirotaka, I was wondering," a third voice began. He deleted it, switching to the next message.

"Is he there?" another voice said.

"Shh, I'm trying to hear," a second replied.

"Give it to me, I get to talk first!" the first insisted.

"No way, back off! He's mine!" the second shot.

"Mmm that boy has to be the finest and most beautiful thing in this _town_," a first said.

Fukushima burst into laughter at Hirotaka's appalled expression. "It is a curse to be beautiful, is it not, brother!" Fukushima said through laughs.

Hirotaka furiously yelled, "Damara seru, Fukushima!" (Shut up, Fukushima!) The two girls on the message were still arguing.

"Fukushima is mine!" the second voice suddenly yelled.

Fukushima's laughter cut off into a horrified and aghast gasp, so deep he doubted his lungs could expand _more_, or that he could get any paler. Hirotaka blinked blankly then burst into laughter, doubling over. "Yes, Fukushima, it is a curse to be beautiful," Hirotaka taunted, grinning cruelly. "And apparently you _have_ it."

"Damara seru," Fukushima grumbled in reply, moving to the phone and deleting the message. "Why must we be such novelties?" Fukushima complained. Hirotaka rolled his eyes affectionately, smirking.

"Come, my friend. Let us go walking," Hirotaka said. "There is little else to do." Fukushima harrumphed and marched angrily out of the room. Hirotaka followed the younger man in amusement. He wasn't sure whether Fukushima's pride had been hurt at the message's content or if his friend just didn't know how to react to it as well as he did.

KP

The two walked in a park, Fukushima looking up into the air. Hirotaka watched curiously. What was on Fukushima's mind that had him so engrossed? Hirotaka cringed as Fukushima ran into a tree and staggered back. Needless to say, that snapped the younger ninja out of his thoughts. "Who _put_ that tree there?" Fukushima complained.

"It is not so much the tree's fault as it is yours," Hirotaka replied, smirking. "Tell me, brother, what so ensnares your mind?"

Fukushima, rubbing his forehead, paused. After a long moment he turned to Hirotaka. Hirotaka frowned. He wasn't sure he liked all the emotions he saw flickering in his friend's eyes. It didn't help that most of them were ones that should not have been there; sadness, confusion, despair, fear, hopelessness, anger, hatred… conspiracy… And the most frightening of all, desire. Not the romantic type of desire, like he noticed Fukushima get once in a while when around Monique, but a desire to die. Hirotaka remembered the last time he'd seen this particular array. It was the night before he'd left Yamanouchi for Middleton, and Ron had come to Japan…

Flashback

Hirotaka and Fukushima leaned on a railing, looking out over Yamanouchi's garden. Hirotaka glanced over at his friend. Fukushima had been very distant lately, and he didn't know why. It worried him. This was his best friend, the one who was a brother to him. It disturbed him that Fukushima wasn't speaking to him about his concerns. They had been inseparable since childhood, had grown up together, learned together. There was hardly a secret either had that the other did not know about.

"What is on your mind, brother?" Hirotaka questioned.

Fukushima blinked, seeming to come out of his thoughts. He looked over at Hirotaka. After a moment he replied, looking back out over the garden, "Have you noticed a change in Sensei's demeanor towards me?"

Hirotaka relaxed and smiled. "Is that your concern? Fukushima, he singles each one of us out in turn. Only last month it was me. Do not worry over such things."

"It is _more_ than that, Hirotaka. It is everything. He does not just single me out. Unless he must, he ignores me, he hardly even looks in my direction. When he targets me it is to belittle my actions or to get me to play the role of some evil and treacherous creature. Why?" Fukushima insisted.

"Sensei belittles no one, my friend. Chastise, yes, pick apart, yes, but he has never belittle you," Hirotaka reasoned.

"No! You are wrong about this!" Fukushima shot, pulling away from the railing and pacing restlessly. "Sometimes… Sometimes I so despise him. Sometimes I long to take my sais and… Never mind."

"Fukushima, why are you suddenly filled with such dark thoughts?" Hirotaka questioned, now concerned. He had never noticed these feelings in his friend _before_.

"I don't know… That is what frightens me so… I do not know," Fukushima answered, shoulders sagging as he looked down. But he _did_ know…

He had managed to protect the Lotus Blade the first time the stranger, who had seemed oddly familiar, had come. He wasn't sure, but he thought that for a moment recognition came to the intruder's eyes. That frightened him, because he felt in some way that the man had been known to him once, though he couldn't fathom _why_. He hadn't called for the others, however. He had kept the stranger away from the blade until finally the man had paused, summing him up, and given him a dark offer… Seeing as Fukushima had been insulted by Sensei's recent actions, and tossing such an idea around already, he had blindly leapt at the chance to be rebellious. He had agreed, but now he was no longer certain. This was treachery; treachery to his school, to his friends, to his master, to his once lover Yori, and to his dearest friend Hirotaka.

"Tell me, Hirotaka, that you have not pondered overthrowing our master. We could do it, both of us. It would be so _easy_," Fukushima offered. Part of him wanted to be justified, because if Hirotaka agreed then he wasn't the only one who had become weak. The other part longed for his friend to talk him down and to reason with him. Hirotaka would be reasonable; he would understand and talk things through… He was wrong.

"Enough of this madness, Fukushima! I will not hear you speak such things of our Sensei or our school again!" Hirotaka shot furiously, eyes hardening.

Fukushima started and looked at him, eyes surprised. Surprise turned to hurt. He'd thought he could _talk_ to his best friend; he'd thought Hirotaka would understand that this was not a threat, but a cry for help. All he wanted was for his brother to hear his confessions and help turn him away from this dark path. After a moment he looked down. Hirotaka didn't understand, and he would find no sympathy or help in _him_. So there was no one else he could turn to; so he was left to face himself alone… And that reaction had been what sealed his course, resentment burning in him. If even his best friend could turn on him, then perhaps Yamanouchi was not where his loyalty should lie.

End Flashback

To this day Hirotaka regretted not listening to his friend's concerns. His rejection had stripped more than a little trust and confidence away from the bond he had shared with Fukushima. "I will not deny you again," Hirotaka suddenly said.

Fukushima looked sharply at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He knew exactly what Hirotaka meant, for he'd just been reliving the event himself. Finally he sighed, saying, "Very well." Hirotaka wasn't sure by what miracle Fukushima had decided to risk it, but he would go with it. "I have betrayed Yamanouchi once before, and in doing so betrayed _you. _Though I made certain you were nowhere near the place, it did not change that fact, as I tried to tell myself it would. Again I find myself questioning where my loyalties should lie."

Hirotaka inwardly cringed but forced himself not to snap or demand answers. "In what way?" he questioned.

"You _heard_ Monkey Fist's confession to me," Fukushima replied. "My mother loved him. It was to Lord Monkey Fist I was appointed at the time of her death. In that sense, it was he to whom she pledged my loyalty, before she even gave it to Yamanouchi.

"It is no longer your mother's choice as to who you give your loyalty," Hirotaka replied.

"I know, but I wonder very much… I have dishonored my family enough, Hirotaka, and there will be no mending it; at least not easily. To uphold my mother's honor, do I turn my allegiance to Monkey Fist, or does my allegiance remain with Yamanouchi?" Fukushima asked.

Hirotaka was silent. It was a question he didn't know how to answer. "Perhaps that is a question better suited to Master Sensei," he finally remarked.

"Please, brother, do not hand me off to Master Sensei," Fukushima begged. "_You_ answer it."

"I have no answer _for_ you. I am inadequate to respond to such musings. But if it is my _opinion_ you want, then I will tell you it," Hirotaka replied. "However, I do not believe it will be a satisfying reply for you."

"Speak your thoughts, my friend," Fukushima encouraged.

"The side you choose, Fukushima, is your decision alone. You have said your allegiance is _not_ with Yamanouchi, nor with Monkey Fist, but with _me_. Though you know on which side I stand, it does not matter to you, and so I cannot and will not order you to stay loyal to us, as a master orders a slave. You are my friend, _not_ my servant. That being said, I will not say it is to Monkey Fist your allegiance belongs either, or support it if you choose his side. Know only that regardless of what you do, I will not turn my back on you," Hirotaka stated.

"Why?" Fukushima asked.

"I have tried once before and failed, so I know that I am unable to abandon the brother of my soul. You know this," Hirotaka replied, alluding to Fukushima's attempted suicide so long ago.*

Flashback

Hirotaka and Yori walked through the garden, Yori grinning at something funny Hirotaka was saying. Yori, though, could tell that her brother's mind wasn't completely at ease, wasn't completely on their conversation. This was confirmed with the silence he suddenly fell into. "Hirotaka, what consumes your mind?" Yori questioned her big brother concernedly, frowning in worry.

Hirotaka cringed and looked down, answering, "It is… It is Fukushima." Yori's eyes became sad. She knew how close her brother was to the one who had betrayed them. The last thing Hirotaka had expected to find on his return was Yori standing alone. He expected that Fukushima would at least come as well. Was his friend truly so angry at him? He would have to remedy that… But then Yori had told him what had happened…

"Brother, Fukushima has betrayed us," she had said; and Hirotaka had gone as pale as a ghost.

"_What_?" he'd asked in a whisper.

Yori had proceeded to tell him everything. That Fukushima had given up the Lotus Blade to this 'Monkey Fist' person. That he had lain a trap with the British Lord, kidnapped Yori, then walked Ron right into it as well. She had told him that Fukushima would have killed them with no hesitation, had told of her and Stoppable-San's barely managing to escape. Every word had torn into Hirotaka's heart and soul painfully.

His dearest friend and almost murdered his little sister, and when he heard the fate that had befallen Fukushima, he knew he should have been ecstatic… Except he wasn't. The misery and grief and guilt Yori had seen in her brother's eyes in that moment had almost driven _her_ to tears, let alone _him_. Hirotaka had been torn. Half of his heart cried out guilt and misery and pity for Fukushima, but the other half screamed hatred and delight and mercilessness for the one who had nearly taken his sister from him. Hirotaka hadn't spoken again for days, had hardly even eaten, and had often wept silently, hating the inner turmoil…

Now, back in the present, Yori saw that pain again. "You still mourn his loss," she remarked softly. "Hirotaka, I know it must grieve you so. I am so sorry, brother."

"No… his actions were unforgivable. It is lucky he was not killed," Hirotaka replied.

"Young Hirotaka," Sensei said, approaching the siblings with their baby sister Hana,* who had still been in Yamanouchi's possession at the time.

"Yes master?" Hirotaka asked, bowing to him.

"It is your turn, to patrol the jungle," Sensei remarked.

"Of course, Sensei," Hirotaka answered. He kissed Hana, grinning at his sister, kissed Yori's cheek, then instantly obeyed Sensei's orders.

KP

Hirotaka walked through the woods silently, almost invisible in the shadows. He was quite proud of himself, he had to say. He heard the sound of a stream and smirked. It was a hot day out, and his water _did_ need to be filled up again. Besides, it would feel good against his skin. He made his way to the stream, going far off the beaten path. He had no qualms about it. Nothing ever happened in the jungle, after all. Few tramped through long enough to stumble upon Yamanouchi. He found the stream and nimbly leapt down the bank. He bent next to the small waterfall and filled his water from the stream. He took a drink, put the bottle away, and then began splashing the water of the stream on his face.

He wouldn't have thought anything of the birds circling above not too far off. It was probably some animal that had died, but part of him was telling him to investigate. He frowned. He tried to ignore the sensation, but it only became all the more powerful. So be it. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts. He rose curiously and cautiously followed the stream, slinking almost noiselessly through the jungle. He put his hand on rock and felt something wet. He started and drew his hand quickly back. His eyes widened. Blood!

Hirotaka caught his breath, inwardly cursed, and began speeding up. What if it was one of his fellow ninjas? What if it was some explorer who had been injured? He came to a cliff and looked down. He paled. There, at the bottom of it, lay a crumpled figure! He leapt quickly and nimbly down. He thought, at first, that the person had fallen, but seeing blood on the way down told him that this one had climbed down. Why, though? It was an area almost invisible to those who did not know it was there.

The boy reached the ground and gasped, paling. He recognized the body… Oh gods… "Fukushima!" he exclaimed in terror. Terror? Shouldn't it be anger? He didn't really care, at present. He quickly knelt, rolling his old friend gently over. He felt for a pulse and found it going, but very, very weak. He summed up his old schoolmate and froze. After a moment he took Fukushima's arms and turned them. He felt suddenly ill. On both wrists were deep slashes, and the injuries were bleeding profusely! The rock on which he'd first seen the blood, it had been sharp. Now he knew where the cutting had taken place.

He looked at Fukushima's face, pale and frightened, but also angry. Part of him screamed at him to leave this traitor to bleed our, or to kill Fukushima off all the sooner. The other part was desperately begging him to not let this happen, so save his friend's life. He didn't know which to choose. He was so _confused_. Fukushima's eyes began flickering as the dying boy noticed a presence above him. They opened weakly and fell on the one who had found him. "Hirotaka…" Fukushima breathed, eyes becoming afraid, but also desperate, almost begging the brother of his soul, the one whom he'd betrayed so callously, to stay at his side and comfort him until he passed on. "I'm sorry," he whispered, quickly falling unconscious again.

KP

The older boy tried to leave, he really did. Traitors were banished, and Fukushima had dishonored his own family more than Hirotaka could imagine. It was Fukushima's choice to end his own life. Hirotaka rose and began to walk away… But he couldn't. He stopped, tears in his eyes, then cringed. He was going to hate himself for this, he knew he was. Instantly he raced back and quickly cleaned and bound Fukushima's injuries. He knew the heartache and panic he would cause Yori, Hana, and Sensei, when he didn't return at his scheduled time, but he wouldn't leave his old friend here to die. He _couldn't_.

He'd stayed there two days, tending to Fukushima, enduring the younger ninja's curses at him for interfering in the attempted suicide, listening to him sob and weep, letting his friend cling to him desperately and fearfully for comfort like a little brother looking to his older one for reassurance. He ignored the desperate calls of the other ninjas searching for him, from his own sister begging him to answer her, and to Yori weep not far off, Sensei comforting her when she began to fear that he was dead. But Hirotaka didn't leave until he was certain Fukushima was recovered and wouldn't attempt it again.

Fukushima had sworn he wouldn't, knowing and sensing the pain and difficulty the brother of his soul had endured in trying to save him, and the younger boy wouldn't take it for granted. Hirotaka had returned, then, to the joyous cries of his classmates, to the relieved sobbing of Yori and Hana, and to a world of lies he now had to spin to explain his absence, and the ones that would come in future when he returned to the jungle with food and supplies for Fukushima.

End Flashback

Fukushima knew how much Hirotaka had endured for him. He knew all his friend had done and risked for the sake of one who did not deserve such mercy. But even Hirotaka had his limit, Fukushima knew. "And if the time comes that you should have to fight me to the death?" he asked, reconfirming that fact to _himself_, because at times he doubted it.

"Then I will fight you to the death, but I will not rejoice if I am victorious. I will stay at your side until you have passed on to Shinigami. I will not forsake you. Or perhaps I would allow you victory, because the thought of killing _any_ friend, even if that friend betrayed all I knew and loved, is hard for me to even think of, let alone my dearest brother," Hirotaka replied.

"You only make my decision harder, because every part of me says my loyalty should be to Monkey Fist, yet I do not wish to betray those I have come to love again," Fukushima replied.

"You will find your answer in time, Fukushima," Hirotaka said.

"Or I will leapt back and forth between the two sides," he grumbled.

"Every bird will find its resting place eventually," Hirotaka replied.

"Yes, but I do not want that place to be the nest blown away by wind," Fukushima stated.

KP

All of a sudden they heard noises and stiffened, falling quiet. Silence. "Something watches us," Hirotaka murmured.

"Then we will find it," Fukushima replied. Instantly he darted off.

"Fukushima, wait!" Hirotaka warned. He started after his friend but was suddenly grabbed from behind. He cried out in alarm as Monkey Shrieks rang out around him. Monkey Fist!

Fukushima slid to a stop, hearing his friend's cry and the shrieks of monkeys. He gasped and ran back. He reached Hirotaka's location and paled. Hirotaka was trying to fight off a group of almost ten monkeys! Fukushima drew his sais, yelling, "Release him!"

The monkey ninjas turned and a group leapt at him shrieking. Fukushima gasped, rolling behind a boulder. Suddenly a monkey howled in pain, stopping the ones who had been pursuing Fukushima. Hirotaka had injured at least one of them worse than he had intended, but at least it meant they were getting the upper hand. "Mistake, boy!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed. Monkey Fist! And the simian lord wasn't impressed that one of his pets had been injured.

Fukushima raced from out of cover as Hirotaka cried out in pain at Monkey Fist's sudden and vicious attacks. Desperately Hirotaka was blocking and dodging. Fukushima arrived, attacking Monkey Fist and the ninjas as well. The two ninjas fought viciously back, working in sync with one another and quickly gaining victory over the monkeys, at least, all of who leapt away on Monkey Fist's signed commands, leaving their master to battle two on one.

Monkey Fist dodged an attack by Fukushima, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the side. He would have pounced on the boy, except Hirotaka tackled the noble to the ground and the two began rolling across it. Fukushima leapt nimbly up and ran to join as Hirotaka cried out in pain. Something had pinched the back of his neck. He hoped it hadn't been a weapon.

Monkey Fist cried out in alarm as he was suddenly dragged from off of Hirotaka by Fukushima. "Kiko, now!" Monkey Fist ordered. The monkey ninja who was holding the chip the two Yamanouchi students knew nothing about, leapt down at Fukushima. Fukushima sensed it, though, and rolled, placing Monkey Fist above him. The Monkey Ninja, Kiko, landed on Monkey Fist and Monkey Fist cried out in pain on feeling a pinch. Of course, he didn't know what that pinch meant, and he really couldn't think on it. "Not me, the boy!"

Kiko chattered an apology and leapt for Fukushima, still believing he had the chip. Hirotaka waylaid it, though, throwing the simian to the side as Fukushima tossed Monkey Fist. "Give up yet?" Fukushima taunted the Monkey Lord.

Monkey Fist scowled and looked at Kiko. "Were you successful?" he demanded. The ninja shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure. It coded that it believed so, though. "You believe so? Perfect. Very well, I supposed I'll have to hope for the best. Let's go. We aren't looking for a battle. Yet," Monkey Fist stated. Instantly he and his ninjas sprang away.

KP

"Good, they are gone," Hirotaka said.

"We should go after them!" Fukushima insisted.

"I do not think they are too much of a concern yet," Hirotaka stated. Uncomfortably he rubbed the back of his neck, though, grimacing.

"What is it?" Fukushima asked.

"I am not sure. Suddenly my neck is very sore," Hirotaka replied.

Fukushima looked at the back of his friend's neck. Hmm, nothing was there. "Monkey Fist's attacks were hard. He may have done some damage. Rest it and you should be fine," Fukushima replied, shrugging it off. He began walking again, but Hirotaka wasn't so sure about Fukushima's diagnosis. He didn't doubt his friend's knowledge of maladies, injuries, and remedies, but Fukushima wasn't the one who was feeling whatever this pulsating and uncomfortable feeling on his neck was. It was certainly no neck injury _he'd_ ever heard of. Maybe it would go away. He shrugged and followed Fukushima.

* * *

*First mentioned in Kim Possible 3: The Three Stooges Ride Again (or 4: Family)

*First mentioned in Kim Possible 3: The Three Stooges Ride Again (or 4: Family)


	2. At the Middleton Mall

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Headline-Villains Fail Epically. I'll try to get two up today.)

At the Middleton Mall

"They have the rarest of the rare here," Kim enthusiastically said as she led Monique and Yori through the Cuddle Buddy convention at the mall.

"They are _so_ cute," Monique said, picking up a Pandaroo.

"They are very strange looking," Yori remarked, picking up an Otterfly curiously.

"Some of these things go for hundreds," Kim said.

"For a beanbag?" Yori incredulously asked, frowning.

"A _collector's_ item," Monique corrected, though honestly she agreed with Yori here. Monique gave a little squeal as someone bumped her from behind. "Hey, watch it!" she shot.

"Oopsie daisy, my bad," Amy's all too familiar voice said.

"DNAmy!" the three exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry about little me. I'm not here on any villainy thing today," she said, waving it off. Monique was rubbing the back of her neck in discomfort, though. Amy inwardly smirked. Good, the chip had held fast. "Ooh, lookie over there, Kimmie!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the back of Kim's neck and directing her eyes towards one of the rarest of the Cuddle Buddies.

Kim gasped. "No-way, a Flamingoat!" she exclaimed, not even feeling the sudden discomfort through her excitement. "No _wonder_ it's under high security."

"Isn't it amazing?" DNAmy enthusiastically asked. Yori, examining one of the beanbags, was unaware when Amy slipped behind her, placing the third chip onto the back of her neck.

"Ow," the ninja said, hand instantly covering the area.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I believe something bit me," Yori replied.

"Me too," Monique agreed, rubbing her own 'bite'. "Man, they really gotta watch the bugs here."

"Anyhoo, I'll just be on my way," DNAmy sang out. She turned and began walking off. Kim spotted a small almost invisible black thing fall from the woman's hand, though.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked, picking it up with a finger.

"Looks like one of those costume moles," Monique replied, examining it. "Amy girl, hold up!" Monique called, taking it and hurrying after DNAmy.

Amy turned curiously. "Yes?" she asked.

"You dropped this," Monique replied, still running towards her.

"Dropped _what_?" Amy asked in confusion. She gasped as suddenly Monique tripped, falling into her. The girl screamed as she fell, grabbing the older woman for support. Amy felt a prick on the back of her neck.

"Oopsie, sorry," Monique quickly apologized.

"You, fall, prick, oh no!" Amy exclaimed, tone horrified. Please, please no. Monique couldn't mean the fourth _chip_! Her hand quickly went to the back of her neck. She couldn't feel anything. "I-I have to go," Amy quickly said, swiftly racing away. This was bad. She had to get Drakken to remove it from her neck before he actually started using the Moodulators. The problem was finding him.

KP

Shego, in disguise, sat in Club Banana waiting to catch a glimpse of Amelia. She perked up on seeing the girl enter alone and begin looking around. Good. It wouldn't take too much skill to place this ridiculous chip. She rose and casually moved to a position behind Amelia. Slowly she advanced towards her.

Amelia looked distastefully at a shirt. Club Banana was falling behind the times. She shook her head and hung it back up. She felt a sudden biting sensation on the back of her neck and gasped, turning quickly and meeting the eyes of a redheaded woman with sunglasses. "Oh, sorry, did I bump you?" the woman asked after a moment.

"It's okay," Amelia replied. She cocked her head. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Who, me, uh, no. No you don't. I'm a complete stranger," the woman replied, grinning innocently. Shego cursed herself. She could have gotten away without being seen. She cursed Drakken for not warning her that the chips bit when being put on. They hadn't before when _she_ was under their effects. Quickly she turned and began walking away. Amelia watched suspiciously after her. Something wasn't sitting right here. Carefully she followed the stranger at a distance.

KP

Ron, meanwhile, was eating at the food court, waiting for Kim to be done. "Man, this tanks," he complained. Then he realized he didn't even have _Rufus_ to complain to. He'd left his little buddy with Sensei. The two were babysitting Hana while Amelia took a break from guarding her. "Man, this double tanks!" he exclaimed, folding his arms.

Killigan, meanwhile, was watching from behind some plants. He grinned cruelly. Carefully he slunk from behind the shrubs and approached Ron from behind, glad for the crowds in the food court. He reached out carefully and suddenly pushed the chip onto Ron. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, right before realizing it probably hadn't been in his best interests to announce his presence.

Ron leapt up quicker than he remembered the Buffoon being able too; probably due to the Monkey Powers. "Duff Killigan!" Ron exclaimed in horror. "What did you _do_ to me?" he demanded.

"Uh, nothing!" Killigan innocently replied, grinning awkwardly.

"Then why do I feel a pinching on the back of my neck?" Ron demanded.

"Pulse?" Killigan lamely defended.

"You placed an exploding _tick_ on me, _didn't_ you?!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

"No! No, laddie. At least, no' explodin'," Killigan replied. "I, uh, have t' go." Instantly he bolted.

Ron blinked blankly after him before realizing he should probably chase down the villain and demand the truth. Instantly he raced after the golfer, calling, "Hey, come back here!"

KP

Shego, by now, had realized she was being followed. She sped up quicker and glanced into the reflection of a store window. Amelia was keeping up! Great. She darted ahead even faster. Amelia broke into a run as well. Shego inwardly cursed and leapt onto a railing, sliding down it as patrons screamed in alarm, moving out of her way.

Killigan, meanwhile, was running towards that very staircase. He looked back at Ron, who was gaining, then ahead again. He gasped. Shego was sliding down towards him! "Killigan, move!" she called, seeing her ally getting right in her way.

"Whoa, lassie!" Killigan cried out as Shego slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Instantly they both felt a biting sensation and gasped. "You didn't!" he exclaimed.

"Me?! _You_ got in the _way_!" she protested, now in a panic. "Tell me that wasn't the chip!" she begged.

"Lassie, Ah wish Ah _could_," he tensely replied.

"Oh no. This is bad. We need to get to Drakken!" she exclaimed, pulling Duff up. Just then, though, Amelia and Ron reached them.

"Shego!" Ron exclaimed.

"I _knew_ I recognized her," Amelia said to Ron.

"No time, sidekick. We need to get these Moodulators off, stat!" Shego exclaimed.

"Wait, Moodulators? Oh man, is _that_ was you put on me?" Ron demanded of Duff. "Have you lost it!? I _knew_ the biting sensation meant trouble."

"Biting sensation? Oh no," Amelia said. "They chipped me _too_!"

"And now each other!" Duff shot. "We need t' get to Drakken. Come on, lassie," he said to Shego, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

KP

Wade looked around the mall. The anonymous email he'd been sent, about a top secret device some secret agency wanted his help on, had perked his interest. He was to meet his contact from said agency here. Where was the guy, or girl? "I thought you might come," a voice said.

Wade gasped and leapt up, paling. "Dr. _Drakken_?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Wade Lode, we meet face-to-face at last," Drakken replied, grinning coldly.

"You set me up!" Wade exclaimed.

"You _bet_ I did," Drakken replied. "Just an experiment, mind you." He produced the two chips. One was bound to attach to Wade, after all. Wade gasped and tried to bolt, but Drakken grabbed his arm firmly. Luckily Wade knew just what he could do, and as a kid he could get away with it.

"Help! Help! Someone's trying to kidnap me! Help!" he exaggeratedly called. Drakken gasped and paled.

"Nrrgh, curse your age!" the villain shot, shoving the chip onto the back of Wade's neck. He dropped the boy instantly and bolted. Wade raced after him, still calling for help and now saying that Drakken had _tried_ to kidnap him, past tense this time. "Just my luck," Drakken complained, rubbing the back of his neck without thinking it through. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as interested in the sudden biting sensation as he was in escaping. It had probably just been a bug. He ran around the corner and right into Duff and Shego!

"Dr. D!" Shego exclaimed in relief. "Finally! Listen, you have to get these things off of…" she began. Just then Ron, Amelia, and Wade reached the scene. "Oh this is just great," Shego sarcastically said, blinking and frowning.

KP

Kim, Monique, Yori, and Amy all heard a commotion downstairs. "Uh oh, time to go," Kim said. Immediately the three girls raced out into the hall, running towards the noises. Amy, meanwhile, gasped. This wasn't good. She was willing to bet she knew just what had happened. Quickly she ran towards the stairs. DNAmy, Yori, Monique, and Kim all reached the stairs as the same time.

"It's Drakken, Killigan, and Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

"Where is Monkey Fist? Where they are, he is not far behind," Yori said.

"Who cares? We take them on now!" Monique said.

"Oh dear, now _I'm_ going have to fight you girls _too_," DNAMy sadly said, shaking her head. Smiling again she added, shrugging, "Oh well." She threw down a Collector and ordered, "Pandaroo, I choose you!" Immediately the mutant sprang out roaring and throwing the mall into a panic. The three girls gasped. Needless to say, the battle broke out long and hard.

KP

Hirotaka and Fukushima entered the mall just in time to hear the roar. "That does _not_ sound good," Fukushima remarked.

"Quickly, I hear a battle!" Hirotaka exclaimed. Immediately the two boys raced ahead. They took one look at the situation, without even stopping, and charged right in, knowing immediately something had gone wrong.

Monkey Fist, meanwhile, had found his way to the mall when he saw patrons racing from it screaming, a Pandaroo following them. "Oh how delightful. A challenge," he remarked to his ninjas, grinning cruelly. The mutant wasn't his concern, but the geneticist who'd produced it was. And since he was to meet up with the others here, he bet his allies were right smack dab in the middle of a battle, right along with the Cheer Squad and the Yamanouchi brats. He darted in immediately, without a second thought, and soon the main part of the mall was almost in ruins.

KP

Drakken managed to pull away from the scuffle and draw the control device for the Moodulator. "Ah hah! Now, Kim Possible, I will be victorious!" he boasted.

"Drakken, no!" DNAmy, Shego, Ron, and Killigan all screamed. Shego made a wild grab for the device but instead knocked it from his hand just as he pressed the on button. "No!" she cried again.

"What? What did I do?" Drakken demanded as the device slid out of sight somewhere. When he began feeling something taking over, though, he knew, and paled. The device, likely being kicked around, was flashing through a thousand different emotions with each new kick or bump. With a final kick the device fell into a gutter. When it hit the ground the screen finally settled on one emotion and lit up with a pink face, hearts surrounding it. Love!


	3. Wrongsick!

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Wrongsick!

Fukushima gaped in shock as suddenly everyone around him gasped in pain and began flickering through so many emotions he couldn't keep up! "What on _Earth_?" he mused. "What is _wrong_ with you all?" he asked, uncertainly stepping back from the circle and dropping into a fighting pose. Something told him it wasn't good, whatever it was.

All at once they froze. Cautiously Fukushima stepped ahead, but he didn't quite go up to them yet. Suddenly looks came over each of their faces, dazed and enraptured. Adoration and love sprang to each of their eyes. Amelia sighed dreamily, looking at Wade. Wade was unaware of the woman's eyes upon him, though, as he gazed adoringly at Monique. Fukushima started and frowned icily. He didn't believe he approved of the way the boy was looking at his tigress.

When Monique sighed adoringly while looking at Ron, though, Fukushima almost lost it _completely_. "The _Outsider_?! You choose the _Outsider_?!" he demanded of her, having reached her side.

"He's so dreamy," Monique said to Fukushima, giggling.

Fukushima blinked blankly. She was kidding, right? "What?" he demanded

He looked at Ron incredulously and gasped, paling and forgetting the state Monique was in. Ron was gazing longingly at _DNAmy_! And wait. Oh _gods_ no! DNAmy's eyes were fixed adoringly on _Hirotaka_! Who was Hirotaka looking at? Uh oh. Shego! Hirotaka was longingly looking at _Shego_, who was looking at Killigan with desire in her eyes. Killigan was fidgeting, apparently stubborn enough to try and keep control of his own mind over the Moodulator's effects, but his eyes were locked on the heroine who, to Fukushima's shock and horror, looked ready to leap on _Drakken_, of all people. And Drakken was looking horrified and alarmed, apparently knowing what was happening to him but struggling to fight it down. The Doctor's eyes were flickering in Yori's direction desperately, and Yori, for her part… Oh please no. Yori was gazing at Monkey Fist with such love in her eyes that Fukushima could practically _see_ her body and heart physically _aching_ from longing and desire. Monkey Fist was gaping at her in horror, uncertainty, and fear, but his eyes also managed somehow to continuously find their way over to Amelia, though it was obvious he was using his entire meditation prowess to try and fight back.

KP

Fukushima looked around the circle blankly. He could practically read their intentions. "Oh no… No, no, no! Don't you _dare_!" he exclaimed. Too late.

Amelia was instantly next to Wade, cooing as she gently cupped the boy's cheek, "Ooh, you adorable little _thing_. I could just eat-you-_up_."

Wade gaped in shock then pulled away, saying, "Back off!" He went to Monique quickly. "H-Hey Monique. Wow you look so beautiful. H-hey, you want to, I don't know, go…"

Monique pulled away from him, saying, "Not in a million years, kid. Ron! Ronnie honey, you're so strong and handsome. And mmm, mmm, mmm, those monkey powers. Boy, _you_ I am _definitely_ interested in spending more time with."

"Out of my way!" Ron shot in annoyance, shoving her back. He raced to DNAmy's side, saying, "Yo Amy! Those mutants of yours are bon diggity! Hey, maybe you can teach me, you know, some tricks."

"Go away, Ronald!" Amy shot, frowning dangerously at him. She pushed passed him and almost threw herself into Hirotaka's arms. Hirotaka gaped at her in horror. "Hirotaka, ooh, what big muscles you have. I bet you can do all _kinds_ of things with _those_."

"Be gone, woman!" Hirotaka ordered, disgustedly shoving her off. He instantly leapt to Shego's side. "Shego, one with fire. Your name itself has enraptured me. Vixen, I cannot stop _thinking_ about you."

"Take a hike, buddy!" Shego shot sharply, lighting up her plasma and blasting him back. Fukushima cringed. Shego almost pranced up to Duff and draped her arms around his neck. "Duffy, wuffy, ooh, do you know how _sexy_ your accent is? I've always had a thing for the Scottish," she cooed, twirling her finger in his beard.

"Ach, get yer hands off o' me, lass!" Killigan ordered, pulling away like she was a disease. Instantly he was next to Kim, saying, "Mornin' lassie. Ye' look particularly ravishin' t'day." He started suddenly, saying, "Wait a minute. Wha' am Ah _doin'_?!" But he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Cha, not likely," Kim replied to him, pulling away. She flung herself into Drakken's arms, kissing him hard. "Don't tell me you've never wondered what it would be like to kiss your arch-enemy," she purred at him, playing with his hair. Drakken, looking horrified and appalled, cried out in alarm, shoving Kim off.

"Um, Kim, you _do_ know I'm almost as old as your father, right? _Right_?" Drakken asked.

"Love knows no age limit," Kim said, giving him the puppy dog pout. He cried out in alarm and turned only to find himself bumping into Yori.

"Yori! H-hello my dear. Your perfume is particularly intoxicating today," Drakken murmured, bending down to her neck and breathing in. He was flipped over her head almost instantly, crying out in pain. He supposed he deserved that. He wasn't even sure what had come _over_ him.

"I will never be yours," she said to him coldly. She did, however, swiftly move to Monkey Fist. "My Lord Monkey Fist, ko-kon'nichwa."

"Are you feeling quite all right," he nervously asked, backing away uncertainly.

She blushed deeply and looked down. "I must confess, I do not feel quite myself. At least, not when I am near _you_," she timidly said, shyly smiling up at him.

He twitched then said, "Um, I, uh, have to go!" Quickly he spun to flee only to bump into Amelia. He gasped. "Amelia! Dear girl, how beautiful you looked as you fought," he found himself cooing. "Wait, what did I just _say_?!"

"You might be nobility, but my heart belongs to a nerd. Sweet little Wade," she replied, rejecting him flat.

KP

Fukushima gaped in horror. "Sick and wrong," he said, quoting the Outsider. "No, it is more than that. This is, as Stoppable would say, _wrongsick_!" All at once arguments were breaking out in the whole love… he didn't even know. _Circle_? That seemed fitting. There was hardly a person not silent.

He vaguely heard Yori saying to Monkey Fist, no doubt, "Do you not know that I would be your _slave_ if only you would pretend to love me! Oh please, Lord and Master, turn your eyes upon me, if only once!" Monkey Fist gaped down at her, holding her arms tightly. He cursed the deep flush he felt on his cheeks. Just then he noticed Amelia nearby and started casting longing looks at her.

"Release me, girl!" Monkey Fist ordered Yori, shoving her roughly away to go to Amelia.

"Shego, get away!" he heard Duff exclaiming in terror, trying to hold the woman back with his golf clubs, all the while watching Kim.

"I don't think so, cutie," Shego replied.

"Hey, keep away from my Drakken!" Kim shouted at Yori angrily on seeing Drakken approaching the forlorn ninja girl. Yori started and looked back at Kim, confused.

"Monique, come on, give me a chance!" Wade was begging. Monique harrumphed and leaned against Ron, giggling and batting her eyelashes.

"Will you back off?" Ron was insisting, shoving Monique away from him.

"Shego, please, do you not see how deeply I love you?! My heart aches to hold you in my arms, goddess and muse! My whole soul is enraptured by you! But I give you my soul to earn your love?" Hirotaka was begging on hands and knees.

"Hiro, sweetie, if you're going for an older woman, you can do better," Amy cooed to Hirotaka, grabbing him up and crushing him in a tight hug.

"Wade, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be with someone like me?" Amelia was seductively whispering.

"Oh _gods_!" Fukushima exclaimed, holding his head in his hands in horror. This was so, _so_ bad! "Enough, enough! Stop the madness!" the once traitor suddenly screamed furiously.

KP

They all froze, each one looking at him in shock. Fukushima stiffened, regretting he'd opened his mouth. "Fukushima, what has come over you?" Hirotaka asked.

"_Me_?! You are after _DNAmy_!" Fukushima replied. "Kim is after Drakken, Monique is after Ron, Yori is after _Monkey Fist_! On it goes and on! What has come over _me_? Nothing! _You_ all are another _story_!" Fukushima yelled, freaking out. "I have to go," he added. Quickly he raced away. Let them argue amongst themselves. He had to figure out what to _do_.


	4. Everything

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Random Nanny Nane/Senior Senior interlude as a break. The abandoned fairground mentioned was the one in the episode where Adrena Lynn made her first appearance.)

Everything

Fukushima looked up at the house where Sensei was with Hana and Rufus. He swallowed and looked down. The last thing he wanted to do was face the man, but he had little choice at this point. He entered. "Sensei?" he called out.

After a moment Sensei appeared in the door. "Fukushima," he greeted.

"_Now_ you greet me by name. _Now_ you act as though you never turned your back on me," Fukushima sneered.

"I am not proud of my actions regarding you, young man," Sensei replied. "I let my feelings rule me, for treachery was never something I took lightly, or that any of us did. When I began to sense what was happening to you, I retracted myself. It was a mistake, one that I feel pushed you to do what you did, but we all make mistakes throughout our lives, even the wisest of us."

"Too little too late, old man," Fukushima bit coldly. "I come to you for help. It is a… difficult time for me."

"In what way?" Sensei asked, sitting on the ground cross-legged. Fukushima followed his lead.

"Something has been done to my allies and my enemies. I believe they have fallen under the influence of a device known as the Moodulator. It… greatly disturbs me," he said, and that was only the understatement of the millennia.

"In what way?" he asked.

"Wrongsick," Fukushima replied, and Sensei started.

"Hmm, this is bad indeed," he said. "Tell me what has happened." Fukushima sighed deeply and told the Sensei everything, and by the end even the immovable _Sensei_ looked disturbed.

"I do not know what to do, master," Fukushima said.

"Perhaps they will override the chips on their own, given the proper circumstances. But in case they do not, be ready to take drastic action," Sensei stated.

"Perhaps," Fukushima said, looking down. "But how do I get _close_ to them, master? I fear they will become hostile towards me, _all_ of them, if I try to remove the chips. They are a newer version of the Moodulator, and the remote for them, I feel, may have been very badly damaged as it was kicked about."

"You are a ninja of great skill. I have no doubts you will overcome," Sensei stated. Fukushima sighed deeply in frustration and nodded. He wasn't getting anything more from the old man.

Sensei watched the boy. After a moment he asked, "Will you go to them?"

"I will," Fukushima replied.

"Why did you ever leave?" Sensei wondered.

"Because it became… too overwhelming," Fukushima answered. "I became frightened and I ran, leaving them to themselves. I only hope they have not slaughtered one another."

"Bring them to a neutral ground, all of them. There you will have all the more control," Sensei declared.

"I will bring them, alone, to some area away from other people, and hope I have determined my course of action by then," Fukushima agreed.

KP

In the meantime, Amelia was looking for Wade. She soon found him playing a video game in the arcade. "Wow Wade, you're pretty good at that," Amelia remarked, smirking seductively.

Wade looked up at her replying, "Uh, thanks?" He suddenly gasped. Monique was walking by. "Monique!" he cried out in delight, running after her. Amelia gasped and frowned, following him angrily.

Monique looked back and groaned, "Oh great." Instantly she bolted. Wade hurried after her as quickly as he could go. Monique suddenly slid to a stop, gasping. There was Ron, slurping a smoothie. She grinned. Ron, searching for DNAmy, was suddenly startled when he looked back and saw Monique with his second straw, drinking the smoothie with him and looking awestruck.

"Baah!" he exclaimed in alarm, jumping and backing away.

"Hi Ronnie, thought you might like someone to share your smoothie with," Monique sang.

"Hey, get away from my Monique!" Wade jealously ordered Ron.

"_Monique_? I don't think so Wade. You're all mine, and Monique will have to get through _me_ to get _you_," Amelia stated, catching up and scowling at Monique.

"Sister, you can _have_ the geek. I'm after Ron," Monique said.

"Not if he's gone," Wade grumbled, pouting.

"What you say boy?" Monique icily asked. Ron took the opportunity to bolt. He had to find Amy.

KP

On the other side of the mall, Kim's cousin Larry was walking, thinking about fortress. All at once he heard a sputter and paused. He knelt by a gutter and saw a strange looking device. "Whoa, cool," he said. Somehow he managed to get it out and look it over. "What _is_ this thing?" he mused, tapping it. It sputtered, flickering a moment to a green jealous expression, before settling back on the pink face. Larry shrugged and put it in his pocket. He'd check it out later.

KP

Ron went through the ruined part of the mall, where cleaning crews were trying to clean, and cringed, feeling bad about the mess. Hey, he could do something about that. He sat and began to meditate until his powers came to light. "Booyah!" he cheered. Instantly he began flying around, in front of the shocked eyes of the cleaners and mall patrons, some of which were snapping pictures, and quickly finished rebuilding the ruined part. Well, depending on what you called 'rebuilding.' Ron wasn't exactly an interior decorator. He landed and dusted his hands, saying, "My work here is done, good people. Thank me later!" He didn't quite clue in that the expressions of the repairmen were more annoyed than anything, and he didn't really care. He was heading for the Cuddle Buddy Convention. Surely Amy was _there_.

He looked inside and spotted the woman, hearing her say, "Ooh, they're so _cute_."

"Hey Ames, s'up baby?" Ron asked, leaning against the startled DNAmy. "I was wondering, you up to catching a movie?"

Amy started and glared at Ron almost murderously. "Go away, Ronnie. I'm not interested in you that way," she said.

"But why _not_?" Ron asked.

"My heart belongs to another," Amy dreamily said, gazing out the doors at Hirotaka, who was walking by searching for Shego.

Ron blinked blankly. "_Hirotaka_?! What's _he_ got that _I_ don't?" Ron demanded.

"A dangerous and mysterious aura. The grace of a dancer, the intelligence and wisdom of a Sensei-to-be, the aura of a Fallen Angel; so good and kind and lighthearted, but also so arrogant and dark and cold. Mmm, he's dreamy," Amy raved.

"I can be all of that!" Ron insisted.

"Can you mimic his accent and his eyes?" Amy challenged.

"Well, no, but come on!" Ron said. Amy harrumphed and walked away from Ron. Now she was beginning to see how Monkey Fist had felt having an unwanted pursuer. She almost felt guilty. Almost, but not quite.

KP

Hirotaka kept his eyes open for the green seductress. Each moment without her nearby tore him up. All at once Amy slipped out in front of him. Hirotaka gasped, coming to a stop. Ron was sulking behind Amy, shooting the ninja a murderous look. "Excuse me," Hirotaka said, nodding his head in acknowledgment of them before trying to slip by. Amy quickly blocked him, still grinning dreamily. "I wish to pass," Hirotaka said to her.

"Oh I don't think so honey bunches. _I'm_ treating _you_ to a cup of cocoa," Amy said.

"I am afraid I cannot accept your generous invitation, Miss Hall. Perhaps you should take Stoppable-San," Hirotaka replied. He crouched then nimbly leapt over Amy and Ron's heads. Quickly he began to run. Hirotaka rounded a corner and slid to a stop, gasping. There was Shego in all her green and black glory. His heart skipped a beat and he slunk silently towards her. She was examining an ATM, probably looking for an opportunity to rob it, but for some reason he just didn't care. "Miss Go!" he exclaimed, reaching her side.

Shego gasped and whirled with a cry of alarm. "What the, ninja boy?" she asked. Great. Now she had to ditch him again so she could continue searching for Killigan. Wait. Maybe she could make Killigan jealous with _Hirotaka_!

"Forgive me, Shego, if I have startled you. It was not my intention," he said.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on. You're walking with me through the store," Shego said.

"Excuse…" he began. She latched onto his arm and dragged him away from the ATM machine feeling rather proud of herself. When Killigan saw her flirting with Hiro, surely the golfer would turn his attentions to her.

KP

Shego's heart thumped loudly as she grinned. There was Killigan, trying to hide from her, no doubt, and to find, ugh, Kim. Humph, if Kimmie thought she could steal Duff away, cupcake had another thing coming. "Oh, Hiro, you're so funny!" Shego exclaimed, startling Hirotaka, who had said nothing, and making Killigan whirl in alarm and horror.

"Um, I have said nothing," Hirotaka replied.

"Exactly," Shego growled, lighting her hand and warning him to not nitpick. Hirotaka blinked blankly at her, eyes wide. She liked playing rough, he determined. It wasn't his style, but he could adapt. Shego turned to Killigan, grinning as they reached him, and said, "Oh, Duffy, look at me! I'm with Hirotaka."

"Good, _stay_ there!" Killigan replied in terror. He saw this lie from a mile away. Instantly he turned, bolting.

Shego blinked then scowled, shouting, "Hey, get back here!" Instantly she leapt after him, ditching Hirotaka and leaving him looking hurt and forlorn.

KP

Meanwhile, Drakken was struggling to control his own mind. "This chip needs to come _off_," he complained, trying to feel around for it and currently hiding from Kim in a closet. To be away from Yori, though, was killing him. Oh gods, this thing was a _nightmare_. He heard footsteps outside and gasped, ducking down. Maybe it was Kim, or maybe it was Yori. He hoped it was Yori. Oh heck no! No, he _didn't_ hope it was Yori! The closet was pulled open and he closed his eyes tightly.

"_Drakken_?" he heard Monkey Fist exclaim. Drakken gasped and looked up.

"Monkey Fist!" he said. Monkey Fist dove into the closet, having apparently heard something coming. "Find your own closet," Drakken ordered.

"I don't think so! I can hardly stand to take my eyes off of Amelia and to say it is concerning is an understatement. And that _ninja_. Yori is more difficult to elude than _DNAmy_! I have only a matter of minutes."

"Yori is with you?" Drakken hopefully asked. Nrrgh, no, bad Drakken.

The closet was suddenly yanked open and in barrelled Killigan, saying, "Out o' the way, laddies! Shego es a madwoman!" They blinked blankly at the cowering golfer, decorated in lipstick marks. "And Ah canno' get Kim Possible out o' ma head!" he added.

"_Tell_ me Kim didn't follow you," Drakken begged.

"Are ye' kiddin' me, laddie? She's busy lookin' far _ye'_," Killigan answered. "Ach, why won't the lassie leave ma thoughts?"

"The Moodulators, no doubt," Drakken replied. "Nrrgh, I thought they only worked to improve upon emotions already felt by the wearer."

"Apparently you thought wrong. And even if you were right, the new and improved version certainly doesn't work like that," Monkey Fist said.

"Nrrgh, I hate difficulties," Drakken complained. "At least we three have _some_ degree of control, for however long _that_ will last. Vines, search and destroy," Drakken ordered. And it wouldn't last. Instantly the vines floated out and went to the backs of Monkey Fist's, Killigan's, and Drakken's necks. They wrapped around the three chips and began pulling.

"Even if it works in solving our 'crush' problems, it won't help the fact we are still being pursued with next to no chance of escaping," Monkey Fist said.

"Kim, Shego, and Yori. We're talkin' an unstoppable trio," Killigan agreed, wincing as the vines pulled harder, slightly putting the golfer off balance.

"Much like us," Drakken remarked, smirking. The two blinked at him then smirked in amusement.

"He has a point," Killigan said.

"Quite. He's making a lot of those recently," Monkey Fist agreed.

"We need to find the control for these things, and hope it isn't too badly damaged," Drakken stated, calling off his vines. They weren't able to take off the Moodulators in that way. What he didn't tell the other two, though, was that he doubted they would be _able_ to find the control.

"First we need to get away from those pursuing us," Monkey Fist said, cautiously pulling open the closet door.

KP

"Lord Monkey Fist!" a voice exclaimed happily. Monkey Fist gasped, gave a monkey shriek, and leapt up into the air, clinging to the top of a shelf.

"Yori!" he exclaimed.

"Yori," Drakken dreamily said, sighing.

"Drew!" another voice said.

Drakken gasped. "Kim Possible!" he cried.

"Why hello, lassie," Killigan said, grinning and blushing at Kim.

"Duffy!" a third voice said.

"Shego!" Killigan panicked, paling. Apparently she'd dropped Hirotaka like a piece of garbage, just as the golfer had suspected she'd do.

"Long have I searched for you, my lord," Yori said, bowing to Monkey Fist. "The seconds have become much like eternity every moment I am away from you. My heart can hardly bare it." Monkey Fist could only stare, lips parted, and blink. He didn't believe he'd ever heard such perfectly phrased terms of endearment before in his _life_. He probably would have been completely taken in by them too, seeing as he almost came cautiously down and the Moodulator seemed to be beginning to switch targets, except Amelia's image made it a point to show up just then.

"Why him? Why not me?" Drakken demanded, shooting a venomous look at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist started. He frowned and leapt down.

"For your own sake, I would advise you not try and pick a fight with me, Drew," Monkey Fist warned.

"Drakken, do I really mean so little to you?" Kim asked, obviously hurt.

"Nrrgh, now Kim, it's slightly more complicated than that. Like, if your father ever found out I'd be a dead man, complicated," Drakken replied.

"Lassie, ye' mean the world t' _me_," Killigan said. "Ah hardly know what Ah'd do wi'out ye'. Let yer father come after me, Ah'm no' lettin' ye' go."

"How could you?!" Shego demanded. "After everything we've been through! Can't you see that I'm in _love_ with you, Duff?! I won't let her take you from me!"

"Ah will no' let Drakken steal Kim away!" Killigan protested.

"Take Kim, as long as I still have _Yori_," Drakken replied.

"No! You'll never have Yori! I'll make sure of it," Kim growled.

"I do not wish to fight you, Kim Possible. You may have Drew Lipsky. I have pledged my heart to Monkey Fist alone," Yori replied.

"Oh wonderful," Monkey Fist wryly remarked, rolling his eyes. Immediately the three men leapt at each other as the three girls set upon one another. The group rolled through the mall tearing into each other like animals with no trick too underhanded.

Meanwhile

"It is a lovely night in Paris, is it not, my dear?" Senior Senior asked his companion.

"It truly is," Nanny Nane replied, smiling at him.

"How did your son take it when you told him you were coming to meet me?" Senior asked.

"I told him no such thing. Besides, he was called up by Dr. Drakken for some ill-fated scheme or other," Nane replied.

"Excellent. Then I am not the only one not speaking to my child," Senior said.

"I suppose we really should," Nane said.

"Perhaps. But not tonight. Tonight, Senora, it is only you and me," Senior said, raising his champagne glass. The two toasted lightly and sipped.

In Middleton

Larry was fiddling around with the device he'd found, obviously a remote of some sort, or game. He switched to the next face, the green one that probably meant jealousy. He watched it for a bit then switched again to anger. He smiled. He was having fun with this. What was next? He clicked the button again and gasped. The face was dark and eerie. If he had to take a guess, he'd say it symbolized Evil, except there was no such emotion as evil. Maybe devious, no, conniving, no, treacherous, no, no, no, none of those were emotions. Yet somehow that expression encompassed them all. He felt suddenly very ill at ease. Time to take a break from this thing. He put it down, locking it in his desk, and walked away.

KP

Fukushima led the group towards the abandoned fair ground, cautiously watching for any hint of someone about to snap. Something had come over them, and that something wasn't love, though love was still there. He'd found the Freak Stooges, Kim, Yori, and Shego all trying to destroy each other from jealousy, at first. It had nearly cost him his life, breaking it up. Jealousy had become anger, mainly towards _him_. Monkey Fist had just barely acted in time to save his life when Shego attacked. The man had taken a point blank plasma blast for his sake, which in turn had made Yori panic and rip into Shego unerringly, Kim throwing herself into the fray as well, until Drakken had pulled the three girls apart with his vines. After that bit of drama he'd dealt with the situation. Still, he was on edge.

"It will be a wonderful experience for you all," Fukushima assured, aware of the growing sparks of jealousy and the high passions and sexual tensions that were beginning to go around; and more importantly, he was aware of their glaring murderously at _him_. There was more there than jealousy, anger, and love now. He didn't know what it was, but he sensed it was bad. At this point he was like the dot in the middle of a circle. A dot none of the other dots wanted around, which didn't bode well for him. Why were the gods punishing him like this? Hadn't he suffered enough for his treachery? Apparently not according to _them_. Or maybe he was just exaggerating. He led the others into the abandoned fairground he'd found out about. The fairground was isolated, the woods penning them all in. Hopefully it would ensure they didn't rampage through Middleton.

"Each of you, choose a different place to go. Take a break from each other," Fukushima reasoned. Grumbling, they all obeyed. By what miracle he wasn't sure. Maybe there were some immortals still looking tolerably at him.

KP

Hirotaka stayed by Fukushima's side, giving him a reproachful glare. "_What_?" Fukushima asked, cringing under the steely gaze of his friend. He didn't like the emotions he was seeing in Hirotaka's eyes.

"Why must you stand in the way?" Hirotaka asked.

"Hirotaka, this is for all of your own goods. These feelings you feel are not yours," Fukushima tried to reason as the two walked towards the Spinning Strawberry ride. There they could talk.

"I do not care! I _want_ these feelings to be mine," Hirotaka answered.

"What draws you to Shego?" Fukushima asked. If Hirotaka could look beyond the empty and blind emotions given from the Moodulator, maybe he could overcome it.

"There are few fighters able to rival her. Her beauty is matched by hardly any. She is witty, she is quick…" Hirotaka began.

"And she despises _you_ as much as you despise _her_," Fukushima cut off.

"I _used_ to despise her, Fukushima, but not anymore. I cannot help it," Hirotaka mused.

"She is in love with Killigan," Fukushima flatly said.

"Then the solution is simple. If he will not back away, the golfer will not leave this carnival alive," Hirotaka said.

Fukushima started. Had he gotten more vicious, more cold, more cruel and evil? Oh no. What if this was a side effect of the Moodulator?! "Hirotaka, do you _know_ you speak of murder?" Fukushima hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I know very well," he replied. "I will have Shego."

"And what of DNAmy?" Fukushima asked.

"What of her?" Hirotaka asked. "If she continues to pursue me, she will join Killigan."

"What has brought this possessive obsession upon you?" Fukushima asked.

"The Moodulator, it is said, can only enhance what is already felt," Hirotaka darkly replied. "I have nothing to lose, so why should I fear?"

"That is not proven," Fukushima argued.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but my course is set. And before I die, I will have Shego as mine," Hirotaka replied. Fukushima gaped after his friend in horror and fear. What if… What if the _others_ were becoming like this? He had to investigate, and more importantly, he had to try and get someone to track the control device.

KP

"Keep searching, Rufus-San," Sensei said. He was carrying Hana, Rufus racing alongside them, as the two walked through the mall. "I fear Fukushima will have his hands full enough keeping the others from murdering each other. He is their last hope, but he may need this, 'control.'" Needless to say, people were looking at the odd trio in awe, snapping pictures and murmuring. Rufus nodded, sniffing the ground.

KP

Fukushima spotted Monique on the Ferris Wheel. It had stopped at the top and she looked lost in her thoughts. He began leaping up the Ferris Wheel's spokes until finally he reached her. She gasped and looked at him in shock. Blinking once, she said, "Whoa, nice moves, ninja boy."

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"If Ron comes up here, you're bein' tossed down," she replied. He couldn't tell whether that was _her_ speaking or the _Moodulator_. He slipped next to her.

"You know that Wade is very much in love with you," Fukushima remarked.

"He can forget it. If he even _tries_ to interfere in Ron and I's relationship, he's goin' down," Monique replied.

"Down?" Fukushima asked.

She smirked and explained, "Dead."

That was _definitely_ the Moodulator. He cringed then said, "You know that the Outsider, Ron, is in love with DNAmy."

"Ron is mine, just remember that. At any cost," Monique replied.

"Do you not know that he will kill you if you stand between him and Amy?" Fukushima asked.

"No he won't!" Monique quickly defended, but there was a hint of uncertainty.

"He will. But it should not matter to you. Monique, these are not your words, these feelings are not yours. You do not love Ron," Fukushima said.

"Oh yes I do!" she protested.

"It is the Moodulator talking," Fukushima insisted.

"I think you should leave. Before I get dangerous," she growled. "You ain't gonna survive a fall from here."

"Monique, listen to yourself. You have threatened, now, to murder two of your friends," Fukushima protested.

"You ain't _my_ friend, traitor," Monique shot, but she didn't address Wade.

"Then what _am_ I?" he demanded.

"You're…" she began, but she trailed off. What was he? Yeah… what _was_ he? "I'm not talkin' about this with you, Fukushima," she said, changing the subject quickly.

"You would steal he whom your best friend loves," Fukushima said.

"Hey, Kim's in love with Drakken now. Not my problem," Monique replied.

"What _is_ your problem then, tigress? When not even the lives of those you love matter anymore to you," he asked. Immediately he swung from the cart and climbed back down. Monique, meanwhile, blinked after him, lips parted. She shifted uncomfortably. Why did she suddenly feel like she wasn't in control of her own life anymore?

KP

Fukushima tracked Monkey Fist. Perhaps he could remove the Moodulator from _him_? Fukushima spotted the noble perched on top of the Monkey House, ironically enough. He was just sitting there, leaning against the sign. Fukushima leapt up next to him. Monkey Fist started with a gasp, for a moment thinking it was Yori. On seeing who his guest was, though, he relaxed. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, boy?"

"You fight the effects of the Moodulator. I wonder if I am able to try and get it off," Fukushima said.

"Drakken's already tried with his vines. It didn't work, and slowly but surely we're losing control. In a matter of moments we will be the Moodulator's. I believe Killigan may already be gone, possibly Drakken, and I know I won't last fighting it much longer," Monkey Fist replied. Nonetheless he let Fukushima look at the back of his neck. Fukushima spotted the small black, almost invisible, dot after a moment and took hold of it, pulling. It was stuck well, though. He tried again. "Give it up," Monkey Fist said, brushing his hand away.

Fukushima frowned. "They are making you all more violent, more dangerous. Both Hirotaka and Monique have expressed to me their plans to murder any who stand in their way. Are you too like them?"

"I feel the Moodulator trying to _make_ me be like them, but I have no intentions of killing off Possible's little friend Wade, or Yori either, for that matter," Monkey Fist replied.

"You can meditate it away for now, but what of when you are being pursued once more and have no more time to meditate?" Fukushima asked.

"I _think_ I can manage for what little time I have," Monkey Fist replied. He paused, thought a moment, then added, "But… for your own sake, try not to cross anymore lover's spats. I've already risked my life saving you from the one you stumbled upon at the mall."

"What memory do you cling to, to combat the effects?" Fukushima asked.

"You expect me to say your mother, don't you? Say that I have filled my mind with memories of Setsuka? Unfortunately, that's not the case. Not entirely. My mind is clear, and when my thoughts are filled, they are filled with ideas for getting this thing off of me, or for fighting away the Yono," Monkey Fist replied. "There is the rare flash of your mother, that I'll admit, but there is more of _you_ than _her_. Don't bother verifying the others for glimpses of murderous jealousy and obsessive passions. They will all be sinking more dangerously into it soon enough. _You_ just worry about finding a solution to get these blasted things _off_."

"I am alone in that task," Fukushima dismally replied.

"Boy, you don't _need_ anyone else. You never _did_," Monkey Fist replied.

"Encouragment?" Fukushima asked.

"Take it however you want," Monkey Fist replied.

"You are wrong… about me never needing anyone else. I wanted _desperately_ to have someone," Fukushima said, becoming sad.

"Don't we _all_," Monkey Fist cynically said, and Fukushima caught the illusion to Monkey Fist's murdered father, and to the mother who was never there. "Be alert for attempted murders on others, my boy. It appears as though Wade is working on a very unpleasant device to use on Stoppable."

"Perfect," Fukushima complained. He leapt down from the roof.

"Fukushima!" Monkey Fist suddenly called. The young ninja paused and looked curiously back. "Watch your back. The _last_ thing I need to deal with right now is another Setsuka incident," he warned.

Fukushima looked down then back up, saying, "May I ask one more question?"

"Oh, very well. What is it?" Monkey Fist asked.

"When we battled against the giant Bebe, she had Monique and me at her mercy. With one blow you would have been rid of two of those against you. Yet you saved us.* Was that because of…?" he questioned, or began to.

Monkey Fist cut him off, answering, "Everything I have done for you, ninja, is because of the vow I gave your mother." Fukushima looked down sadly and turned to leave, feeling for some reason slightly hurt. Suddenly, though, Monkey Fist added, "This conversation, these words I have spoken with honesty, were not given for your mother's sake, though." Fukushima started and turned, eyes wide. The British Lord actually _cared_? Albeit he cared very, _very_ little, but _still_. The boy couldn't help but grin. Quickly he hurried off to intervene before Wade murdered Ron, or Amelia.

*Kim Possible 7: Attack of the Bebes


	5. Desires

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Second up today. Fukushima begins to realize there are other dangers to these devices.)

Desires

Wade aimed his makeshift weapon at Ron's turned back. "Ready, aim…" he began. Suddenly it was snatched from him. "Hey!" Wade protested, turning. He started on seeing Fukushima. "What do _you_ want?" Wade asked.

"Little boys should stick to spears and rocks," Fukushima taunted, holding the device out of the boy's reach as Wade tried to reach it. What? He couldn't have some fun while saving people's lives? True, this was a cruel kind of fun, but Fukushima had never been what one would call a nice guy. More of a jerk; or even bully to certain targets, cough, cough, Outsider. He tossed the device into the duck pond.

"Why did you _do_ that?!" Wade demanded angrily.

"I will not have murder committed on my watch," Fukushima replied. "Oh no? Then you'd better be watching DNAmy. _She's_ after _Shego_."

"Of course she is," Fukushima grumbled. Quickly he ran off, all the while scanning for something that could be used. He wondered, would water work to deactivate the Moodulators? He wanted something sure-fire. The Outsider had spoken of a type of hot-sauce found at Bueno Nacho that could melt steel. Perhaps _that_ would be useful? Now to find a Nacho Stand, after saving Shego, that was.

KP

"I can't believe you agreed to _walk_ with me!" Ron enthusiastically said. "This is the best day ever!" he added, taking DNAmy's hand.

"Hmm, oh, yes, nice," Amy replied. Honestly, she was looking to make Hirotaka jealous so he would leave Shego. And if he didn't leave Shego, well, Shego wouldn't be a problem much longer. Ah, there was Shego now, searching for Killigan, no doubt, and probably trying to avoid Hirotaka. "Shego, hi!" Amy cheerily called.

Shego turned, asking, "Where's Killigan?"

"I don't know. Can I talk to you?" Amy asked.

"Make it snappy," Shego replied.

"I think it would be in your best interests to stay away from Hirotaka, honey," Amy sang, sounding for all the world as cheery as ever, but there were darker undertones there.

"Doy, what do you think I'm trying to _do_?" Shego asked.

"Just making it clear, pumpkin," Amy sang out.

"Yeah, uh huh, as long as you stay away from Killigan, we won't have a problem," Shego said. "There he is now. The Rogue Golfer thought he could elude me. Hah!" Instantly she sprang off.

Ron, meanwhile, was frowning. Hirotaka was stealing away his girl, err, woman. He didn't _think_ so. "I, uh, have to go, you know, find someone," Ron excused. He pulled away from a confused Amy and raced off. Fukushima, having just caught up, instantly caught on to Ron's intentions and paled. Great, now _Hirotaka_ was in danger! Instantly he pursued the Outsider. Humph he felt like he was everywhere at once. Fukushima slid to a stop, though, and gasped. A Nacho stand! They would have the hot sauce he needed! He glanced after Ron, who he now saw closing in on an unsuspecting Hirotaka. The hot sauce would have to wait. He had to save his friend.

Meanwhile

"My word, Spain is _stunning_," Nane said to Senior.

"Yes. This is my country of birth, my dear. I do so love it," Senior replied.

"It's no _wonder_," she replied. She frowned after a moment, though. "Hmm…" she mused.

"What is it, Senora?" Senior asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel that my son is getting into quite some trouble," Nane darkly said.

"If you wish it, our next stop will be Middleton," Senior declared.

"No, no, no, dear. Let us first see Panama," Nane replied.

"Of course, Lady Fisk; anything your heart desires," Senior replied, kissing her hand.

In Middleton

"Hirotaka!" Ron called suddenly from the side. Hirotaka spun only to see his highly agitated friend.

"Stoppable-San, what is it?" he asked.

"You're trying to steal DNAmy from me!" Ron shouted.

"DNAmy? You are mad, Stoppable-San. It is Shego for whom I pine," Hirotaka answered. "Please, have you seen her? I beg you, let me know where she has gone."

"After Killigan, doy," Ron replied.

"I see," Hirotaka darkly said. "That is most unfortunate. I must remedy the situation now. A pity. I gave him a chance."

"No, no, no, you aren't going _anywhere_," Ron said. "I'm not done with _you_ yet."

Hirotaka started and his eyes narrowed. "You challenge _me_?" he asked incredulously. "Stoppable-San, you will stand no chance."

"Unless I bring out the Monkey Powers," Ron growled.

"No!" Fukushima suddenly exclaimed from the side, reaching the two just in time. "There will be no fighting! Not now!"

"Girlfriend stealer!" Ron yelled.

"Outsider, he never has tried to take Kim from you!" Fukushima shot, hoping the sudden mention of Kim would jolt Ron back to reality.

"Kim?" Ron asked, pausing a moment. "I didn't mean _Kim_. I meant DNAmy."

"It is not DNAmy who wears your promise ring," Fukushima firmly stated. Ron started and looked quickly and uncertainly down at the other part of the ring that _he_ wore in order to seal the promise he'd given… given _Kim_, not Amy.

He shifted uncomfortably, Fukushima saw the Moodulator spark, but suddenly it seemed to retake control. Ron looked up at him and replied, "No… Kim's old news. DNAmy is the one I want."

"You have lost your mind, _all_ of you have," Fukushima replied, but Hirotaka had long vanished. Fukushima had done his part. Sighing in relief he left Ron behind.

KP

Duff screamed in horror on seeing Shego and instantly bolted as quickly as he could, diving into a roller coaster. It took off, and he hoped Shego wouldn't be able to catch him, but all at once she leapt into his cart and sat close to him, trying to get a kiss. Killigan held her away in horror. The moment the coaster slowed down to a speed he was actually willing to risk jumping out at, he leapt and ran, Shego pursuing and Hirotaka chasing _her_.

Killigan ran into Kim and instantly grinned, trying to flirt with her. Kim slapped him hard when he took her arms, then pulled away angrily, threatening to kill him if he followed her. That didn't stop him. He was on her heels like a puppy. She scowled and suddenly spun, obviously trying to deliver a blow to his neck that would break it and end his life. Fukushima dove between her and Killigan, taking it and crying out in pain, thankful he'd been at least ready for it. If he hadn't been, _he_ might have been dead now. Kim ran away from them all, Killigan pursuing.

Kim found Drakken and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Drakken's eyes were wide in shock and horror. He tried to push her off but ended up stumbling back into the Tunnel of Love. Kim laughed in delight as they entered and instantly shoved him down, climbing on top of him. Drakken struggled desperately. He sent out his vines, wrapping them around her neck. If she wouldn't leave him alone by choice, he would force her away through death. Fukushima suddenly leapt from the water, in which he'd been swimming alongside them, and cut the vine strangling Kim with his Sais. Drakken scowled and dove overboard after the Ninja, leaving Kim alone and confused. Drakken resurfaced and looked blankly around. Where had _Fukushima_ gone? Oh well, apparently he wouldn't be killing anyone as long as the Yamanouchi brat was spying. At least, not yet.

Drakken emerged from the Tunnel of Love only to see Yori searching forlornly for Monkey Fist, who had vanished into thin air. She looked sadly down. Drakken approached her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, cooing sweet words to her as he tried to sooth her as well as belittle Monkey Fist in the process. Yori turned her head away and cringed, though she was too polite to actually attack him again. Drakken tried for a kiss, but Yori fled angrily.

Monkey Fist, meanwhile, was watching Amelia delicately eat some cotton candy as she sat on a stool and leaned coolly against the counter, oozing seduction, probably for that cad Wade, the pest. He would deal with Wade soon enough. He leapt down in front of Amelia and bowed cordially. Amelia frowned and shoved her cotton candy into his face. He wiped it off in disgust and looked after her frowning. Why did she have to play hard to get?

KP

Amelia flirted with Wade, Wade looking annoyed as he walked with her. He was desperately seeking Monique. He saw her by some games and instantly left a surprised then dejected Amelia. Amelia cringed, though, as Monkey Fist swept in, handing her a flower. She harrumphed and walked away from him. Monkey Fist was about to go after her, but suddenly Yori leapt down in front of him, chastising him for trying to pursue Amelia. He cried out in alarm and fled, Yori chasing after him. Monique shot Wade and annoyed look and scoffed when Wade offered to buy her something. She haughtily walked away from the hurt boy and latched onto Ron. Ron shot her an exasperated look but let her walk with him. Monique talked on and on to him, until Ron found Amy again. Promptly he abandoned Monique as she turned to get a drink.

Amy looked at Ron in annoyance as he joined her on the carousel and talked on and on about things she had no interest in. Wryly she realized it must have been how _she_ sounded to _others_. She spotted Hirotaka, though, and gasped. Quickly she leapt from the still moving carousel and hurried over, waving flirtatiously at him. Hirotaka gasped and fled in alarm. She went after him, Yori and Monkey Fist crossing her path after being cut off of their own course by Monique fleeing from Wade and trying to find Ron.

Hirotaka kept running from Amy until he spotted Shego. He lit up and ran towards her. Apparently Killigan had managed to escape again, and Shego was getting annoyed. Hirotaka insisted he was a better fit for her than the golfer. Shego scoffed, blasting him away, but Hirotaka shook off the attack and fell to hands and knees, begging her to give him a chance. Shego grabbed him and forced his head underwater with every intention of drowning him. She lit her plasma, holding the back of his neck underwater. Hirotaka struggling in pain. All at once Fukushima, who had been dizzily keeping track of them all, pulled Shego back and pointed out the golfer to her. That, in turn, earned him a punch across the face from Hirotaka, who as he said now had to start over again. Fukushima looked down sadly. This was ridiculous…

BUT…

Hirotaka staggered through the fair, cringing and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. His neck was burned by Shego's plasma, yes, but there was something else. What had the water done to the Moodulator he knew he wore? Why was it suddenly so painful? Wait, it must have been reacting to Shego's energy. Shego's energy _plus_ the water…? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, now, what was happening to the chip. He groaned and paused, weakly leaning against a wall. "Wh-what is happening?" he murmured to himself.

All at once the Moodulator chip began to go completely insane, flashing through numerous patterns and sputtering, though not dropping off of him… It was malfunctioning, and all at once Hirotaka froze with a gasp, stiffening. The Moodulator had gone completely black. He stood there a long moment, pulse echoing through his head. There were no emotions, no thoughts, no nothing. Just emptiness… All of a sudden, without any kind of warning, Hirotaka fell to the ground unconscious! The Moodulator whirred, clicking, and began taking slowly but surely over its victim's mind with nothingness, fueled by the energy of Shego's powers.

Images were flashing through Hirotaka's head, jumbling, and suddenly Shego wasn't the figure there, or anyone, for that matter. Just darkness… Until, that is, it focused in on Amelia. It began flashing brightly, fixating itself on her. The image began to tinge red, but wait! Suddenly he heard his sister's voice in the back of his mind, screaming his name, and Amelia's face vanished, becoming Yori's. Maybe it would have been fine, except almost immediately after he heard his sister, Monkey Fist's came to light, calming her from the panic she'd felt when they'd seen Hirotaka fall.

All at once the young ninja felt resentment and hatred towards his sister, but why he couldn't fathom. Wait, he knew. How dare she pursue their enemy? How dare she dishonor her own brother, after everything he had done for her, and everything he was yet destined to do? But then he felt the love of a sibling tear through him and loyalty and protection. However, protection became indifference. Loyalty became something else, _obsession_. Love for a sibling… Love became lust coupled with all the rest; hatred and desperation and mania… He had fixated on Yori. He had fixated on his _sister_. And he felt nothing. No emotion, no remorse, no love… Just nothing…

KP

Fukushima stood in the middle of the fairground, panting. After preventing about thirty attempts at murder, he was exhausted. He had to end this. Luckily he'd gotten together the hot sauce he needed, hoping it was the right stuff. It was the hottest they'd had, so it _should_ be. "Sensei, tell me you've found something," he pled, summoning the image of the old man as he tried to calm his mind.

"No. The device was not in the mall, child. Rufus-San, however, is tracking something he calls, 'the Larry.' I fear danger, and more than that, I do not believe the control will do any good," Sensei replied.

"What? Why?" Fukushima instantly demanded.

"It would have been very much damaged, by being kicked around, and by a fall," Sensei answered.

"Why must you bring only bad news?" Fukushima helplessly asked.

"We will come to you as soon as we can," Sensei replied, smirking at the young man's fears. "Until then, you must work on, as you say, 'overriding' the Moodulators."

"Yes master," Fukushima agreed. He counted up the hot sauce packets he had. There were twelve humans under the Moodulator's effects in all, but there were only nine packets of sauce. Three short. He almost cursed. He sighed in annoyance. "How am I going to _do_ this?" he asked nothing in particular.

He sat and thought a long moment. What was there that was more powerful than love and jealousy? He would say hatred and anger, but hatred and anger were _not_ feelings and emotions he wanted to use to override love and jealousy. That would end disastrously. There was a saying, 'Fight fire with fire.' What if he fought love with love? It didn't have to be even the same kind of love. He could play upon the love friends held for each other, or the love siblings had towards one another. He could even play with romantic love. If he could play with the _forms_ of love, then after releasing the nine chosen ones, he might still be able to free whichever three he kept _under_ the effects of the chip. He would have to choose wisely.

Fukushima rose with a deep sigh. He feared love turning into desperation. If love turned to desperation, he would have more than just murder on his hands. He would have the very, very high possibility of, and he dreaded to think it, _rape_. It was nothing any of them would have ever even _considered_ under normal circumstances, and what he feared most was that something so harmless and simple as the Moodulators could turn those he loved, and even his enemies, into that which they would never have become under any other condition; and there would be no going back from it. There was no time to lose. He leapt up and ran to find the rest. Love was a strange and sometimes dangerous master, and it was easily mistaken for lust and obsession.


	6. Fukushima's Strategy

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

Fukushima's Strategy

"He will not wake up," Yori desperately said to Monkey Fist, eyes wide in worry.

"Calm yourself, my dear. He'll be perfectly fine," Monkey Fist replied, examining the young ninja. At least Yori wasn't chasing him anymore, so he might as well examine this. If it had something to do with the Moodulators, it could be trouble all around.

"My lord, he needs help," she insisted. Just then the boy began to groan.

"See, what did I tell you?" Monkey Fist remarked proudly, gesturing at the boy.

"Hirotaka! Are you all right?" Yori asked quickly, seeing her brother's eyes flickering.

He blinked up at them, slowly looking from one to the other. His lips curled into a scowl. "Quit my sight," the boy icily ordered. Yori and Monkey Fist started.

"Pardon _me_?" Monkey Fist asked, eyes narrowing. He was offended, to say the least. He cried out in alarm as suddenly the boy grabbed his throat with both hands and threw him to the ground, trying to strangle him. Yori screamed. Monkey Fist almost panicked, eyes wide in shock and horror. What did _he_ do?

"Hirotaka, enough!" Yori ordered, prying her brother off of Monkey Fist. Hirotaka staggered up and shot her a disgusted look that made her wither. What had she done to insight her siblings wrath? Hirotaka harrumphed and instantly raced off. This time, though, not to find Shego. This time he had no peculiar goal set. Monkey Fist and Yori gaped after him in shock, Monkey Fist rubbing his throat. He hadn't even begun to _suspect_ the boy had such power. He exchanged slightly troubled gazes with Yori.

KP

Some minutes later, Fukushima was racing around the fair. Where _were_ they all? He turned a corner and slid to a stop, gasping. There in front of him stood the whole circle, each one glaring at each other and burning with jealousy, consumed by love and something else he didn't want to know about. He gasped. How had they found each other so _quickly_? He instantly raced towards them, sensing a war getting ready to take place. "What's happening?!" he demanded, reaching them and quickly getting into the center.

"Move, Fukushima. This is going to get hairy," Kim replied, scowling viciously at Yori.

"Enough of this madness! You have lost your minds!" Fukushima yelled at them all.

"Brother, either you move or you die," Hirotaka warned, calmly.

"Wait, listen to me, _all_ of you!" Fukushima insisted. He knew he should try to reason with them, but he also knew they wouldn't listen. Now was the time to use tact. By releasing as many of them as he could with the hot sauce, he would cut back the danger to _himself_, and those whom he wouldn't be able to fix quite as easily. "Let us carry out this battle honorably," he lamely suggested, hoping it actually worked. The others looked blankly at him, and for a moment he was afraid they would refuse, but soon enough they grumbled replied, nodding to him. "Good! I will come around to you all, make sure you are ready, then I will tell you when to attack."

"Get on wi' et laddie!" Killigan ordered.

Fukushima cringed. Quickly he went to Kim. Subtly he opened a packet of hot sauce and poured it onto the Moodulator. He heard a hissing and Kim gasped. She groaned, covering the back of her neck. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. Suddenly she remembered and paled, gasping. "Oh no. No, no, no."

"Calm yourself, Kim. I have a plan. Do not move until I tell you to," Fukushima assured. She nodded, mind consumed with the fact she'd been pursuing her arch enemy. She probably couldn't have moved if she _tried_. Fukushima quickly went to Ron, Amelia, Wade, DNAmy, Shego, Duff, Drakken, and Monkey Fist. He moved them all into a group, isolating Monique, Hirotaka, and Yori, all of which looked suspicious and slightly confused. Why did he isolate those three, you ask? Because _they_ were the ones he could _play_ with. They were the ones he stood a chance of pushing to override the Moodulators.

KP

Turning attention back to the group of nine he'd selected, he began applying the hot sauce packets to the Moodulators one by one "Whoa, head rush. Wait. Was I just in love with…?" Ron began.

"Hush, outsider. Keep quiet," Fukushima warned. "Yes, you were."

"Oh _man_!" Ron exclaimed, freaked out. Swiftly Fukushima moved on, releasing Amelia from the spell she was under, then Wade, then DNAmy, Shego, Duff, Drakken, and Monkey Fist.

"Oh gods, was I seriously pursing a _kid_?" Amelia asked in embarrassment, looking at Wade in disbelief.

"Yeah, and _I_ was after _Monique_. _Again_!" Wade exclaimed.

"Big deal. I was after _DNAmy_, ew," Ron said.

"Oh Cuddle Buddy's, tell me I wasn't chasing Hirotaka," Amy begged, looking in the direction of the boy.

"Forget Hirotaka! _I_ was after _Killigan_!" Shego shot, jerking her thumb at Duff.

"Hey!" he protested. "Besides, tha's no' as bad as _me_ goin' far the lassie _Kim_."

"Or as bad as _me_ going for _Drakken_," Kim said, shivering at the thought. She paused a moment then remarked, "Though to be fair, he kisses well. Huh, go figure."

Drakken twitched then frowned. Shego snarled at Kim, lighting her hands warningly. "Never mind that. You're looking at a man who was after _Yori_," Drakken said.

"Hello? Does anyone even realize I was after an, ugh, college _prep_," Monkey Fist said, gesturing to Amelia.

"Hey!" Amelia protested, offended.

"Wait, what _about_ Yori?" Monkey Fist asked, suddenly noticing Hirotaka, Monique, and Yori were isolated to the side and watching coldly on. He turned to Fukushima, along with the others, inquisitively.

KP

"There was not enough hot sauce. But I have a backup plan," Fukushima explained. "Sensei and Rufus-San are finding the Moodulator control, but I fear they may be too late. Hirotaka is out for the blood of Duff Killigan. Yori seeks the end of Amelia's life. Monique wishes for death upon DNAmy"

"So what do we do?" Drakken asked worriedly.

"Most of you can walk away from this battle. Hirotaka will not let Killigan alone, though. He will go after you, golfer. As for you, Amy, do not fear. I will waylay Monique before she pursues you. The only other one who will not be left to walk away is Amelia. Yori will pursue her, for she is who Monkey Fist loved under the Moodulator's effects," Fukushima explained. "Leave me to handle it all. Just protect Amelia and Killigan… and trust me, though gods only know I am not one to be trusted. I _will_ succeed, I promise you that."

"Right. Be careful, Fukushima," Kim worriedly said, putting a hand on his shoulder worriedly. He smiled at her and nodded. Quickly most of them left. Monkey Fist, though, raised a cautious eyebrow, not too inclined towards the idea of leaving his ward alone in such an unpredictable situation.

Fukushima blinked at him then smirked, catching on. "You _were_ able to teach me _some_ things during my apprenticeship with you. I believe I can handle _this_," he said to the Monkey Lord.

"I hardly taught you a thing at _all_," Monkey Fist replied with a sigh, but he nodded and left.

Meanwhile

"This has been the most marvellous time I've had for goodness _knows_ how long," Nane remarked to Senior as they enjoyed a ferry ride down the Panama Canal.

"Only the best for you, Senora," Senior replied. "I certainly have the _funds_."

"I almost expect a proposal," Nane teased lightly, taking his hand.

"I would gladly be your husband, Nane," Senior replied. "If you so wish a proposal, I will grant you that request."

"You do not think we are too old for such things as romances and weddings?" she asked.

"Why should we accept age as a reason to stop doing what we love, or loving those whom we love?" Senior asked. "I have loved you for quite some time, Nane. Since even before your marriage to your son's father."

"A pity you didn't move quickly enough. I did rather fancy _you_ as _well_," she said.

"Yes, but then you would not have had your delightful son, and I would not have had mine," Senior answered.

"Then here is to being too late," Nane said, raising her glass. He chuckled and raised his own, clinking it. "If ever opportunity presents, I will marry you, Senora. We need no large wedding, why bother with one? If we find ourselves at a city hall, all we need do is sign some papers with a witness or two present."

"Oh wouldn't our children be positively _fuming_?" Nane said. The two chuckled and sipped. Now they would go on to Middleton.

KP

Fukushima approached Hirotaka, Yori, and Monique. With him were DNAmy, Killigan, and Amelia. The others had leapt off and vanished, ready to intervene at a moment's notice from anywhere in the fair, should things get difficult. Instantly the eyes of the three still under the effects of the device lit up murderously. Well, in Yori's case her gaze was more cold and disappointed than murderous; but the meaning was no less lethal than the other two's meanings.

"Where have the others gone?" Hirotaka questioned.

"They're no' here at the moment, laddie. Et's between ye' and me," Killigan replied.

"You stand no chance," Hirotaka answered.

"We'll see," Killigan replied, scowling. He glanced at Fukushima, waiting for the cue to run.

"I wished you no harm, Amelia," Yori remarked to the girl.

"Keep the Monkey Man, Yori, I don't want anything to do with him," Amelia pled.

"But he wants _everything_ to do with _you_," Yori despondently replied. With those words Amelia knew she wasn't talking her way out of this. She tensed, preparing to run or fight.

"Monique, sweetie, can't we talk this out over tea and cookies?" Amy asked innocently.

"Yeah right. _No_ one takes my man!" Monique shot.

"It was not long ago that you referred to _me_ as 'your man,'" Fukushima remarked.

Monique started and looked sharply at him. For a moment he saw uncertainty and hesitancy there, but quickly it faded away. "Enough talk. This battle begins _now_," Hirotaka suddenly stated. Instantly he pounced at Duff. Duff gasped and blocked the attack. Shoving Hirotaka back, the golfer turned and fled.

"Catch me if you can," Amelia taunted Yori. Instantly she raced off. Yori, startled at the challenge, snapped out of the surprise and frowned, leaping after her.

"Now Monique…" Amy began.

"Shut it, woman. Ron's _mine_!" Monique shot. She leapt at Amy. Amy gasped and turned, fleeing as per Fukushima's plan. As Monique tried to pass the ninja, Fukushima grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

KP

"Don't _mess_ with me boy!" Monique angrily yelled, still trying to go after Amy.

"Enough!" Fukushima ordered.

"You did _not_ just tell me what to do!?" Monique yelled.

"This battle is between you and me, Monique! Amy is the least of your concerns," Fukushima suddenly declared. Monique froze and looked at him in shock.

"What?" she icily asked.

"I challenge you in Amy's place," Fukushima stated.

"Have you lost your _mind_?" Monique demanded.

"I challenge you in Amy's place," Fukushima repeated, teeth gritted firmly.

Monique was still. Finally she replied, "Fine. Where do you want to be royally thrashed?" He chuckled darkly. All at once he was attacking her! Monique gasped and desperately tried to block his maneuvers. He was going easy on her, though, she knew.

The two battled. Rather, Fukushima attacked and Monique dodged and blocked, trying to get away and regretting ever taking him up on the challenge. "Hey, easy!" she protested as he almost managed to land a kick on her. She cried out in alarm, tripping on a ledge and falling back into a Ferris Wheel seat. She gasped and screamed when Fukushima started the ride up. Stopping her cart at the top, Fukushima began leaping up. Monique gaped in disbelief and fear at him as he reached her, balancing. This time, though, it wasn't on neutral terms that he was here.

KP

"This ends now," Fukushima stated.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" she asked, fearful. Would he throw her down from here? Kill her? No… he did nothing like that.

"Nothing… I wonder, though, what _you_ will do," the boy answered.

"If what?" she questioned. He just smiled at her softly.

"Not if. When," he replied.

"When?" she asked.

"When you realize it is not Ron who you love," he answered.

"I definitely don't love _you_," she protested. But the way the wind blew his hair, and the way a sense of dread washed over her at the thought of what his words could possibly mean… It wasn't helping her back up that statement. And now that the rain was starting, rivulets of water were beginning to stream down his face. It made it all the more difficult. The Moodulator began to spark.

"Fair enough. What will you do, then, if I tell you this may be the last time you see me alive?" he asked.

"What?" she quickly asked, looking back at him, eyes wide in shock. "Have you lost your _head_?"

"No," he answered, smirking. Smile falling, he added, "I may very well die, when I go to face Hirotaka."

"What do you mean?" she asked meekly. Hirotaka wouldn't hurt his friend. He _couldn't_… _could_ he? The Moodulator was sputtering like mad, now, being overrun with the emotions tearing through Monique. Terror, worry, sadness, alarm, fear… love? He just smiled at her as lightning flashed behind him.

"Tigress, do not fear so," Fukushima murmured. "We all die." He suddenly stole a kiss from her, and with that one motion the Moodulator dropped from her neck and into his hand. He looked at it and crushed it easily. She groaned and dazedly looked at the chip, remembering all that had happened. She would have given an appalled exclamation, except something more was weighing on her mind than having been pursuing Ron. She blinked at the chip then looked back at him, lips parted sadly.

"Don't _tell_ me not to fear," she finally replied, concern in her eyes. He smirked and leapt off. She buried her face in her hands, insisting to herself that everything would be okay and thanking her lucky stars she was free of the Moodulator. The Ferris Wheel started up again, and she was lowered to the ground.


	7. Consumed

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Second up today. There will likely be another as well.)

Consumed

Rufus climbed through Larry's window and raced up to the young man. He began chattering. Larry, startled, turned. "Oh, hey there little guy," Larry greeted. "Where'd _you_ come from? Where's Ron?" Rufus began chattering and pointing at the control Larry held. Larry looked at it. "What, this? Is it yours?" Larry asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Rufus confirmed, nodding.

"Wow, awesome. I took the liberty of fixing it up a bit," Larry replied, pushing a button. He frowned when it became stuck between fear and helplessness. "Well, it still has a lot of work to be done."

"Thank you!" Rufus said, grabbing it desperately and leaping away, darting out with a quick goodbye to Kim's confused cousin. Rufus leapt into Sensei's hands, presenting the device.

"Excellent work, Rufus-San. Let us hurry," Sensei said.

"Okay," Rufus agreed, nodding.

KP

Yori searched for Amelia carefully, but her rival was quick. She heard a noise and paused, quickly looking over. She caught a glimpse of a disappearing figure and ran after it immediately. Amelia, panting, was hoping and praying she'd finally lost Yori. All at once, though, Yori leapt in front of her and delivered a powerful kick, knocking her back to the ground. Amelia gasped, looking up at her in fear. "Yori!" she exclaimed.

"I never wanted this," Yori said, approaching and drawing her Tessen, or war fans.

"Yori, don't! You don't have to kill me, please! Monkey Fist doesn't love me!" Amelia insisted. Yori paused, pondering her words. "The only love that freak of nature has is power! You _know_ that! Come on, please. Don't do this to me," she continued to plead, seeing the hesitance. Lightning lit up the sky behind them.

Yori bowed her head low. "I am sorry," she answered. Amelia caught her breath, paling.

All at once, as Yori was lunging, Monkey Fist suddenly leapt down between her and Amelia, seizing the ninja's wrists and holding her fast, eyes blazing as he scowled. "Enough of this," he ordered her firmly.

"Monkey Fist!" Yori exclaimed, eyes wide. He tightened his grip on her wrists. She cringed in pain, soon having no other choice but to drop her weapons with a pained gasp. A sense of terror and helplessness washed over her. She began to subtly shiver in his grasp. "Stop it," she pled weakly.

Monkey Fist turned to Amelia, saying, "Get moving. I have this under control." Amelia, gaping in shock, nodded and quickly rose from out of the puddle she'd landed in, fleeing. Monkey Fist turned back to Yori, who was gazing up at him with eyes wide in fear and uncertainty; but also longing and desire. Lightning reflected in his eyes as he looked down upon her. She swallowed, feeling suddenly weak, and almost melted into his arms.

Meanwhile

"You see, Senora, they are fine. They are at the fair," Senior said, after finding out where the group had gone.

"No, no, something is very wrong," Nane replied, obviously frightened. "We-we must go to this abandoned fairground, quickly." Without awaiting a reply, she swiftly left. Senior, now worried, followed her.

Soon enough they saw the fair in the distance, eerily illuminated by the pouring rain and the lightning. The two made their way towards it. Just then they spotted the figures of an old man, a baby, and a naked mole rat suddenly appear from thin air! "What on Earth?!" Senior exclaimed. The three strangers turned and they recognized Rufus and Hana.

"Rufus, Hana! And who are _you_?" Nane asked the old man with them.

Sensei summed the duo up. "I am Master Sensei of Yamanouchi. I sense my students are in danger, and so I have come here to pursue them. Am I correct in assuming that you as well sense a threat?" He asked it like a question, but it was really more statement than anything. He knew who these two were. The gods had whispered it to him.

"Y-yes. My son is here," Nane replied, now more worried than ever.

"Ah, you are related to the Monkey Lord. Then know that much danger may lie within. Come with us, quickly," Sensei stated, quickly judging them. Nane and Senior paled, exchanged looks, then hurried after the old man and his party.

KP

Hirotaka, meanwhile, had caught up to a panting Killigan. Killigan looked sharply up at the ninja. He turned, looking towards the wooded path. Through the rain he saw figures approaching, likely Sensei and Rufus with the Moodulator controls, and it looked like two others. He wasn't sure who. Wait… Nanny Nane and Senior! Better late than never, he guessed, but the question was, would they reach _him_ in time? Killigan looked back and gasped. Hirotaka suddenly had him by the throat and pinned against a wall.

"L-Laddie, Ah do no' love Shego," Killigan insisted. "And she does no' love _me_."

"It is a funny thing, but love is the last thing I feel for her right now," Hirotaka replied. Killigan paled, seeing the boy's eyes, expressionless in the reflection of the lightning. Oh no, the ninja boy's Moodulator was malfunctioning! Oh he wished he knew what was happening with it.

KP

"The Control, it is behaving very oddly," Sensei gravely said to Rufus, Nane, and Senior as the group raced towards the Fairgrounds with Hana. He had already filled Nane and Senior in to the events, and to say they were horrified would be an understatement

"There may be something wrong with one of the chips that is causing the Moodulator Control to behave in this way," Senior remarked.

"You know _science_?" Nane asked, surprised.

"Oh no, Senora, but I know enough to get by. I once rigged Kim Possible's friend, Wade Load's, Cupid Ray up to speakers at a concert in an attempt to control the minds of thousands of women," Senior answered. It was a bit of a boast, yes, but he was entitled to it. Rufus whimpered, seeing the control screen switching rapidly between the various emotions. Oh he hoped and prayed his master and all the others were free from the effects. He wasn't the only one. The only image Nane was seeing in her mind's eye was that of her son.

KP

"Ef-ef Ah were ye', laddie, Ah'd be more interested en wha's happenin' wi' ma sister and Monkey Boy," Killigan said, trying to pass the buck. Hirotaka stiffened a long moment.

Duff felt himself blacking out. He heard Amy's voice screaming, "Duff! Duff, no!"

The golfer heard Amelia screaming from another direction, as thunder boomed, "Hirotaka, let Killigan go!"

Suddenly Hirotaka dropped the golfer like a disease and leapt away, no doubt to find his sister and Monkey Fist. Killigan gasped for breath, holding his throat. Amy was suddenly there, helping him rise. Amelia reached him shortly after, followed by the others; except for the ninjas and Monkey Fist. "What did you _tell_ him?" Drakken asked.

"Tha' ef Ah were him, Ah'd be more worried about Monkey Boy and Yori than wi' ma enemy," Duff answered.

"This is very bad," a voice suddenly said from behind.

"Sensei!" Ron exclaimed, turning. "Wait, and Nanny Nane? And Senior? What on…"

"Where is Fukushima?" Sensei demanded, cutting him off.

"He's gone after Yori," Monique replied.

"What's going on?" Wade nervously questioned. He knew something was wrong when Sensei looked at him, obviously judging his age and determining how to say whatever it was he needed to say without scarring him.

Finally Sensei answered, "The Moodulator switch has lost its control over one of the Moodulator chips. By Hirotaka's actions, I suspect it is his. I fear he is now stuck in an emotional abyss, a state devoid of any feeling at all; and if emotion comes, it comes with ferocity… This makes him extremely dangerous and extremely unpredictable."

"Meaning?" Amelia fearfully asked.

"That Monkey Fist may not survive his confrontation with Hirotaka… and nor will Fukushima," Sensei gravely said.

"No," Monique said, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

"Oh heavens," Nane breathed, wavering unsteadily. Quickly Senior steadied the almost fainting woman.

"That is not the worst of it. I know not what state Yori is trapped in, if any, but I fear very much that if she is still under the device's affects, it will fuel Hirotaka's current state. Their bond is deep. He is she and Hana's brother and their protector, their provider and the ones he loves the most. Therein lays the keyword… Love…"

Amy's eyes widened. "No… you don't mean…" she began.

Sensei looked down sadly, then back up, saying, "The driving force of the Moodulator has spiralled him out of control, into a psychopathic state of mine. No remorse, no regrets, nothing. It will intensify emotions, when they are felt, potentially driving him to a maddening jealousy, an out of control rage, obsessive love, and an insatiable lust…"

"For _Yori_!" Kim exclaimed in horror, catching on.

KP

"Oh _gods_!" Monique exclaimed, sobbing and closing her eyes tightly.

"His own _sister_?! No way, not possible! He wouldn't! He-he _couldn't_!" Ron exclaimed, as Wade looked on, appalled.

"Oh yes he could," Shego stated, plasma lighting up as she scowled. This was very, _very_ bad. It wasn't humorous anymore. This was dark stuff.

"Their bond is very tight. So tight that I fear with this sudden escalation, the meaning of love will take on a new definition for Hirotaka regarding her," Sensei stated.

"Oh man," Wade squeaked fearfully. Hana began to wail and scream so loudly that they almost believed she understood what could very well befall her siblings.

"How big of a threat is young Hirotaka?" Senior asked uncertainly.

Sensei sighed deeply. Finally he opened his eyes and replied, "He will be willing to kill with no qualms, and there will be no remorse. Nothing will frighten him, death will not be his enemy. He will be like a trapped animal, with nothing left to lose, and no casualty will be too great in his eyes. Psychotic…"

"So how do we _stop_ him?" Kim questioned, voice cracking.

Sensei looked down and they saw tears in the old man's eyes. "No…" Ron breathed, his own widening in fear.

"You cannot possibly… you don't mean… _Death_?" Nane asked tightly, skin ashen.

Sensei looked up sadly, saying, "If Fukushima fails, and if Monkey Fist falls, know that Hirotaka is beyond the point of help. Yes… I allude to execution."

"No!" Amelia screamed, bursting into sobs and collapsing to her knees, burying her face in her hands and rocking back and forth weeping. Monique sobbed. Shego swallowed tightly. Wow, this was getting rough, even for _her_.

KP

"Stop it," Yori begged again, trying to pull from Monkey Fist's iron grip. He loosened his hold then roughly turned her and pushed the girl against a wall. She tensed, fearful. He moved her hair, looking for the Moodulator chip. He started. It was sputtering. Why? Oh who cared? The point was it looked ready to give out.

She was shivering in Monkey Fist's grasp as he held her against the wall tightly, his body pressed close against hers so that she could feel the every motion of his body, down to the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Oh how the Moodulator was driving her to want to throw herself into his arms. But he was pinning her, preventing her from any movement. She sobbed, unsure of why she was suddenly so afraid yet so desperate for his embrace. Monkey Fist grimaced. "Just what I need," he complained. He took hold of the sputtering chip, but it was reluctant to be removed from her skin.

Monkey Fist sighed in annoyance and turned her gently around to face him, asking, "Do you know that you aren't in control of your emotions?"

She gazed up into his eyes a long moment. Finally she replied, "Yes." Oh how she knew, for she _certainly_ would never felt anything _akin_ to this for this enemy… _Would_ she? She quickly denied the thought.

"Good, then keep fighting to _get_ control. I cannot be bothered with you chasing me around helplessly in love with me," he said. "I get enough of it from DNAmy. At least with _her_ I have the _will_ power to continuously deny the advances." He stiffened. Wait, that didn't come out right. She started, looking at him in surprise. He blinked then twitched, quickly saying, "No, that's not what I meant!"

All at once she had leapt onto him, taken his lips passionately as her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms automatically went around her. He could hardly believe what she'd just _done_! He could hardly believe part of him actually _enjoyed_ it. _Curse_ the blasted Moodulator's! Just then he heard a sputtering zap. The Moodulator was giving out! He quickly reached to the back of her neck and seized the device, pulling it off. Quickly he drew away from her lips at the same time she pulled away from _him_.

He stood there looking up at her, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she looked down at him, shocked and trying to puzzle out what had just happened, both trying to catch their breath. Her eyes suddenly brightened in realization. She gasped and blushed deeply, quickly climbing off of him. He swallowed dryly as relief washed over him, then looked down at the chip. He grinned victoriously at it and crushed it.

Yori was looking down at the ground, though, shame plain on her face. "My actions were misguided and unintended. Forgive me," she murmured.

He replied, "We've _all_ been there tonight."

All at once he felt a crushing kick being delivered to his chest! He cried out in pain, flying back from Yori and sliding across the ground. He had definitely heard something crack. He shook his head and sat up straight, gasping, chest screaming in protest.

"Monkey Fist!" Yori exclaimed in alarm.

Monkey Fist shook his head and looked up at his attacker. "Hirotaka!" he exclaimed in shock. Why were the ninja boy's eyes so devoid of emotion?

"You will not touch my sister," Hirotaka growled lowly. Monkey Fist and Yori gasped. Ooh, this could be bad.


	8. Corrupted

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Third up today, and hopefully I can squeeze in the last two as well. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you to the ones who have already reviewed. This chapter gets dark and potentially controversial. No offense is meant to any readers. Let's just say it's not cartoony.)

Corrupted

After recovering from the shock, Yori quickly moved to her brother, saying in alarm as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Hirotaka, you do not understand. The Moodulator is gone, it is all right, brother, we…"

Suddenly he whirled and struck her violently. She cried out in pain, covering her cheek in shock. She swiftly looked back up, meeting her brother's eyes with horror plain in her own. Monkey Fist gasped. Had he really just seen what he _thought_ he'd seen? Had… had the boy actually struck his own _sister_? "What are you doing? What's gotten into you?" Monkey Fist demanded, rising. He paled, though, and blanched. The Moodulator was still on the boy's neck! And it was black but very much active.

"H-Hirotaka…" Yori said in shock, looking into her sibling's eyes. Why could she find no emotion there? Why were they so dead? Wait… the Moodulator! It must still be attached! What had it done to her brother? "Brother, what has happened to you?" she breathed. She screamed in pain as his whole demeanor darkened and he struck her even harder, knocking her to the ground. She sobbed and looked up at him in terror.

"That's quite enough!" Monkey Fist shot, grabbing Hirotaka's shoulder and spinning him around. Hirotaka shrugged off the hand and backed away in a fighting stance. Monkey Fist gasped. Why did he suddenly feel an overwhelming sense of dread when looking at the ninja? "You will not strike your sister again," Monkey Fist stated.

"You have dishonored my family's name," Hirotaka growled lowly. Turning to Yori, who looked up at him from the ground in shock, he added, his eyes like ice, "And so has _she_."

"Brother, I have done nothing wrong, please…!" Yori began. Hirotaka lunged at her. She screamed, preparing to fight back, but Monkey Fist quickly moved into Hirotaka's path and forced him away from her, quickly and roughly. Yori quickly got to her feet.

"The only one of you showing any dishonor to your family is _you_, brat!" Monkey Fist spat to Hirotaka, his every muscle prepared to battle as adrenaline dulled the pain in what was very likely a cracked or broken rib.

Hirotaka scowled then suddenly gave the darkest and most menacing laugh Monkey Fist had ever _heard_. The British Lord's eyes widened and Yori dropped into a reluctant fighting pose. "What has the chip done to him?" she fearfully asked Monkey Fist.

"I don't know," Monkey Fist gravely replied, but he was ready to pull out the Monkey Powers if he had to. Except he didn't get the chance.

KP

All at once Hirotaka was attacking viciously with skill unlike any Monkey Fist ever recalled the boy _having_! Clearly he'd been holding back. Both Monkey Fist and Yori were kept busy dodging Hirotaka's blows and throwing in their own attacks. "Hirotaka, you do not know what you are doing!" Yori insisted.

She screamed as he seized her arm and spun her around, slamming her against a wall and pressing closely into her body. "Sister, I _know_ what I am doing," he growled lowly at her, and the tone made her shiver. Panic overcame her when her brother suddenly dropped a lingering kiss upon the back of her neck; but his kiss was not the way a brother should kiss, she realized, paling.

"No…" she breathed. All at once Hirotaka was pulled viciously from her. Monkey Fist had seized him! Yori spun around, eyes wide in horror. The British Lord threw the boy to the ground and leapt on top of him, viciously attacking, eyes blazing and Monkey Hands and feet pinning him so firmly the young man could hardly move to fight back. "No, you will kill him!" Yori shrieked at the Monkey Master, lunging and pulling Monkey Fist away from her brother.

"Listen to me, girl, that boy will die either way if he cannot be stopped!" Monkey Fist desperately yelled, sensing instantly the fate that was in store for Hirotaka if the others couldn't control him. She suddenly gasped at something behind him. All Monkey Fist was aware of was Yori throwing him out of the way and crying out in pain. He looked up from the ground, mouth agape. Hirotaka and she were rolling across the ground, murder in the boy's eyes, or worse. Monkey Fist leapt up and attacked Hirotaka quickly so it was two on one. Hirotaka, however, grabbed Monkey Fist and threw him. The young man leapt up and whirled barely in time to block the noble's next strike.

Monkey Fist turned, spinning in preparation for a vicious attack. Yori's eyes widened in horror. Hirotaka was protruding two knives! "Monkey Fist, no!" Yori shrieked in warning. The simian lord noticed too late what was about to happen.

Hirotaka ducked under his attack and lunged, driving both of his knives deep, deep, into Monkey Fist's body, until the hilt of the blades prevented them from going farther still! The British Lord gave an agonized monkey shriek. Hirotaka lifted him into the air with the knives and threw the noble over his head, slashing his enemy deeply and slamming the noble on his back!

KP

Yori gaped in horror at the Monkey Lord. Monkey Fist was crumpled on the ground and not moving. Hirotaka was going in for a killing blow. "No!" Yori screamed, lunging and getting between Monkey Fist and Hirotaka, throwing up her tessens and blocking the descent of the knives.

"You little witch," Hirotaka hissed.

"Hirotaka, what has happened to you? Brother, come back to me! Come back to me!" she desperately begged. For a moment she saw a hint of emotion again, a hint of hesitance, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "Hirotaka, Hirotaka, fight, I beg you, fight back! Can you even see what you are _doing_?" she begged through tears, as she fought her brother. Hirotaka suddenly ducked, tripping Yori. She fell and he grabbed her again. He threw her once more, this time down on top of the dying Monkey Master. Monkey Fist cried out in pain at the pressure. Yori looked down in fear at the man, feeling his blood soaking through her clothes. "No, no, please no," she begged, seeing his eyes beginning to dull. "Do not close your eyes," she pled. He met her gaze and groaned in anguish. Believe me, I'm trying…

"Sister, if you so deeply care for that man, you will die _with_ him," Hirotaka stated, approaching them purposefully. She quickly looked back at him in fear as he was lunging with murder in his eyes.

"Hirotaka, stay your blades!" a voice screamed out. Yori gasped as Fukushima suddenly dove between them and Monkey Fist, blocking Hirotaka's knives with his sais.

"Fukushima!" Yori exclaimed in relief. Fukushima shot her and Monkey Fist a panicked look. Quickly he pushed Hirotaka back.

KP

Fukushima gazed, mouth open, at his best friend. Hirotaka, recovering his balance, looked directly into Fukushima's eyes. The younger ninja paled at what he saw in them. Nothing. There was no emotion in his eyes, nothing. They were almost blank. All at once, though, he sensed fury and hatred unlike anything he'd ever felt. Shivers shot up and down his spine. "Oh gods… what has _happened_ to you?" he asked, sensing he was repeating the same question Yori must have asked many times already.

"You dare stand in my way as well, Fukushima?" Hirotaka growled lowly.

"Hirotaka, you do not know what you are doing," Fukushima stated. With a battle cry Hirotaka lunged. Fukushima gasped and began blocking the blows and throwing in his own. "My brother, listen to me, you would have killed your _sister_!"

"She has dishonored our family," Hirotaka replied.

"In what way?!" Fukushima demanded.

"By loving _him_," Hirotaka replied, casting a scathing look at the steadily weakening Monkey Fist.

"My friend, the Moodulator is gone. She is not in love with him any longer!" Fukushima insisted. "Whatever they did, whatever you saw, it was not her, just as this is not _you_!" Hirotaka spun, throwing an attack at Fukushima. Fukushima cried out in pain as the blades slashed him. He staggered back and narrowly managed to avoid being impaled. He instantly threw a vicious kick at Hirotaka, and each moment he dreaded more that Hirotaka would instigate 'Destined Sacrifice,' his finishing move.

Fukushima knew that, though he had been one of the top students in Yamanouchi, he was not as good of a ninja as Hirotaka. He wasn't far behind, but he wasn't quite there yet. _Yori_ wasn't even there, and she was _incredibly_ skilled. Hirotaka began attacking again. Oh gods, he would soon have no choice but to use his own signature move, 'Deceitful Motive.' Sure enough Hirotaka lunged, and Fukushima had had enough. The younger ninja dodged the attack and spun around behind his friend. Swiftly he lunged with his Sais. Hirotaka spun to block, and Fukushima dropped low, abandoning the attack and tripping him. Hirotaka fell and Fukushima seized his friend from the ground, spinning then re-pinning Hirotaka upon the cement, this time on his stomach. A sai was held at the back of Hirotaka's neck.

KP

Hirotaka stopped instantly, feeling the point of the sai pressing into his skin. Panting, Fukushima waited until Hirotaka stopped struggling. He knew when he got off, it was unlikely Hirotaka would refrain from a fight again, but he couldn't kill his friend. Perhaps, if he put Hirotaka to sleep…? The hesitation, though, cost him. Suddenly, when Fukushima didn't expect it, Hirotaka rolled over, throwing him. Fukushima leapt up, standing between Hirotaka and Yori and Monkey Fist. Hirotaka looked ready to kill, twirling his blades in his hands.

"Enough! Hirotaka, enough. I do not want to fight you," Fukushima pled to his friend.

"I will take my sister, Fukushima, if I must kill you to do so," Hirotaka warned, bowing.

"You want her for a far darker reason than revenge," Monkey Fist said, coughing blood. Yori was desperately trying to stop his bleeding.

"Do not speak," she pled to Monkey Fist. "Fukushima, he needs your healing skill!" she insisted. Fukushima looked worriedly back at the British Noble. Mistake. Hirotaka lunged, stabbing Fukushima in the side! Fukushima screamed in pain, falling to the ground and clutching the injury. Viciously he cursed Hirotaka in Japanese. He had been wide open for a kill, though, and Hirotaka hadn't finished him. Please, let that be a good sign there was still something of his friend left. Yori gasped and leapt up, catching her brother's attack and rolling across the ground with him.

KP

Just then the others arrived on the scene and gasped. "Monty!" Nane screamed, almost racing to her son. Senior held her back, pale. It wasn't hard to tell the puddle beneath Monkey Fist wasn't water, and Fukushima was clutching his side. They noticed drops falling from between his fingers and realized it wasn't from the rain either. All the while, Hirotaka and Yori were tearing into each other viciously. Thank the gods Wade had stayed behind to watch Hana. Sensei had refused to allow the young boy to accompany them. Apparently he was right to do so.

"Fukushima!" Monique cried, racing to him.

"Monkey Fist!" Killigan exclaimed, pale. Instantly he and Drakken raced to the British Lord's side.

"My son!" Nane screamed, running to her child. She gently lifted her boy's head, holding it tightly to her chest as she sobbed, feeling her shile dying in her arms while Drakken fervently worked to save him.

"Tha's et. The ninja es goin' _down_!" Killigan furiously ranted.

Fukushima looked at Monique, saying, "I am fine!" He bound a sash quickly around his side and rose, racing towards Hirotaka and Yori with Kim, Ron, Amelia, Monique, and Sensei in tow.

Killigan too went to follow, but Amy grabbed his arm, saying, "Duff, no! You won't stand a chance!"

"Do no' worry about me, lassie," Killigan reassured, sqeezing her hand.

"Be careful," she pled as Killigan pulled away and raced off. He waved back and Amy worriedly looked to Monkey Fist. Strange, how she was more worried about Killigan than him. She thought it would be the other way around.

KP

Hirotaka managed to grab Yori around the throat. Pulling her up he spun, placing his blade against her neck and whirling to face the attackers nearing them. He scowled viciously and the group slid to stops, gasping. "H-Hiro, dude, chill," Ron said. Hirotaka laughed a dark and wicked laugh, and they felt chills running down their spines.

"I _am_, as you say, 'chill,'" he replied.

"So not chill," Monique squeaked.

"Hirotaka…" Amelia said, tears in her eyes. "Look at what you've become. Please, stop."

Hirotaka was silent, looking at her, and again there was a moment of hesitation, a spark of light that showed he was attempting to fight. Again it faded quickly. "Child, do you _realize_ that your very life hangs in the balance?" Sensei questioned gently. Hirotaka shifted uncomfortably then scowled.

"His life es already forfeit ef Ah catch him," Killigan darkly growled.

Smirking evilly at the challenge, Hirotaka bent, kissing his sister's neck tenderly. Again, it was not a kiss like a brother should give. The others shivered at the sight.

"It is not your sister who will have dishonored your family, if you go through with what I know you are thinking," Fukushima reasoned carefully.

"Honor is only an excuse," Hirotaka replied, backing away with Yori as hostage. Yori shivered in fear, sensing her brother's desire. The Moodulator was doing this to her loved one, and she could do nothing about it. All at once Hirotaka threw down smoke pellets. Yori screamed as he dragged her roughly away from the others.

"After them!" Sensei ordered immediately. Rufus gasped and jumped to the ground, darting ahead. The smoke cleared and they looked around for any sign. They heard Rufus squeaking and spotted him waving them over. Immediately they raced to follow the naked mole rat.


	9. Conquered

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Fourth up today. I'm on a role. One more chapter after this.)

Conquered

"Where is he heading?" Monique demanded. Rufus came to a stop and pointed desperately at the Haunted House, chattering in alarm.

"Come on, we're going in!" Kim exclaimed.

"We will go in, but leave Hirotaka to me!" Fukushima insisted. "I can _reason_ with him! Master, there is still a chance!" he vehemently stated to Sensei.

"Perhaps, young Fukushima, but do you know when reason no longer works? When he has stopped listening…? When there is no more you can do for him…?" Sensei questioned. Fukushima swallowed and looked down. No… he didn't.

"I will not give up on my friend," Fukushima replied. "And if I fail, perhaps Amelia yet has a chance."

"Me?" Amelia asked. Fukushima smirked knowingly at her. She looked down, instantly catching on and flushing. Sensei summed Amelia up silently. Perhaps there _was_ still a hope. Attraction was a powerful force indeed.

"Laddie, ye'd better hope ye' catch him first," Killigan warned threateningly, because the golfer had no intentions of sparing that young man's life.

KP

Yori wept as her brother threw her to the ground roughly. Her darkest fear was that her brother was beyond the point of no return, and with every action he took it seemed that fear was all the more confirmed. She looked back at him in misery, betrayal shining in her eyes. "How can you do this thing to me?" she questioned him in their native tongue.

He knelt and seized her throat, answering in the same language, "Because I am able," he answered simply. He dropped a kiss on her eyelids and went for her lips. She pushed him away but he grabbed her all the firmer.

She gazed at him, eyes frightened. "Look into my eyes, brother," she begged, for she was fully aware he hadn't met her own for hardly more than a moment; which meant, she hoped, that there was still a chance for him. Hirotaka tensed and looked away quickly. "Look into my eyes." After a moment he turned and met them. "See? Before you, at your mercy, lies your little _sister_. Can you forsake me like this, Hirotaka? Can you destroy my heart and my soul and my spirit? Can you dishonor me so disgracefully?"

He blinked, cringing. She saw the flash of a spark from his neck. The Moodulator was acting up. "Yori…" he murmured, hand going to his forehead as he tried to fight it off. She watched, tears in her eyes. Oh win this battle, brother, please, she inwardly begged… but in case he fell… Her hand wrapped around something heavy and hard. She would _not_ be so easy to conquer.

Her heart dropped as she watched his eyes return to the emotionless state. No… please, please no… He growled lowly but suddenly stood up. She wondered why, at first, but then heard a noise. The others were coming. Hirotaka glared down at her. All at once he kicked her head violently. She cried out in pain as she sprawled unconscious and bleeding from the injury onto the floor. "Farewell, sister," he growled. Instantly he left to greet the others.

KP

"Wait here," Fukushima said to his companions, gesturing for them to stay put.

"But…" Monique began.

"Wait here," Fukushima repeated in a deadly serious tone. The others exchanged fearful glances, except for Sensei, and obeyed. Silently Fukushima melded into the shadows and slunk away.

"Go after him," Sensei said suddenly to Amelia.

Amelia turned, startled. "_Me_?" she asked.

"If Fukushima fails, you are Hirotaka's last hope," Sensei explained. She blushed at the insinuation, but he was right. She swallowed and nodded, following Fukushima.

"How did our lives get so messed _up_?" Ron asked.

"I wish I knew," Kim replied.

"Oh no. Where's Killigan?" Monique suddenly asked. The others gasped. The golfer had gone. He was trying to find Hirotaka!

KP

Fukushima reached the deck of the haunted house and looked around cautiously. All at once a figure dropped down behind him. He gasped and spun just in time to block Hirotaka's attack. He staggered back into the railing of the balcony and looked at his friend, eyes filled with hurt. "Where is your sister?" he questioned, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Unharmed," Hirotaka replied. Fukushima sighed in relief. "But you will not be so lucky," Hirotaka added. Fukushima started and gasped, managing to block another attack. He rolled away from his friend and began fighting back hard. Hirotaka, though, kept pace. Amelia heard the commotion going on outside. She paled and swiftly slunk to the door. She gasped, watching the two ninjas battling. Oh please let Fukushima be able to reason with Hirotaka.

"Hirotaka, you have become that which you loathe," Fukushima stated seriously. "My friend, look at yourself. Will there soon be nothing good left of you?" Hirotaka hardly gave a sign of hearing. Fukushima scowled. The love of siblings had failed, but there was still the love of a friend to test. And if the love of a friend failed, then there was one more kind. He was fully aware Amelia had followed him. Fukushima dodged a blow, but with Hirotaka's next strike, he didn't move fast enough.

KP

Fukushima screamed in pain as Hirotaka's knives tore through his flesh. Hirotaka caught his breath, eyes suddenly and instantly becoming afraid. He gaped at Fukushima in disbelief. Pain in his expression, and hurt and fear, Fukushima looked up at Hirotaka. Weakly he coughed, closing his eyes tightly. Hirotaka, still stunned, drew the daggers back. Fukushima fell to the ground weakly. Hirotaka watched, shifting uncomfortably. "You play the injury up as grave. I know it is not. Rise, coward… Traitor, _face_ me!" Hirotaka ordered.

Fukushima looked weakly up. "You have bested me," he replied. "Now it is your honor to finish me." He was playing a deadly and dangerous card, he knew that full well, but at this point, if they had any chance of saving Hirotaka, it was all or nothing.

Hirotaka didn't move a long moment, only staring down at Fukushima, eyes wide. "You lie," Hirotaka finally replied, beginning to pace and fidget. Fukushima said nothing, closing his eyes tightly. "You lie!" Hirotaka yelled furiously. Fury died, though, when his friend made no move. "Fukushima?" Hirotaka asked, tone a moment scared. No reply. Hirotaka swallowed and looked at his daggers, then down at the body. Slowly, though, his eyes, eyes that had for a moment become almost normal again, grew emotionless, and the chip stopped sputtering.

Amelia gasped. Hirotaka was going to lunge! She had to act. Sure enough, Hirotaka went to stab Fukushima, and Amelia acted, racing out and seizing Hirotaka's wrists, pulling him away from the other ninja. Hirotaka scowled and turned quickly, roughly pushing his attacker back into the railing and pinning her there. He gasped on finding himself gazing into Amelia's terrified eyes. "Hirotaka," she breathed.

KP

He blinked blankly at her then scowled, dragging her away from the railing and throwing her down. He lunged with his knives, but Amelia rolled back, dodging the blows. He went at her again but she nimbly dodged. "Hold still!" Hirotaka angrily ordered, slashing at her over and over, but she managed to avoid his daggers. He suddenly lunged. This time she seized his wrists and forced them up. She screamed as she fell against the railing and almost toppled over. All at once Hirotaka pulled her back up and threw her to the ground. He leapt onto her, hands wrapping around her throat.

She desperately tried to pry them off. Why wasn't Fukushima helping her? Unless… She paled. Unless he had been injured worse than she'd _thought_. "Fukushima!" she gasped, glancing over at the still form. Wait, Fukushima was stirring. She looked quickly back up at Hirotaka. Oh gods, she couldn't breathe! "Hirotaka!" she screamed, desperately, hoping he would hear her plea. Hirotaka paused a moment, grip loosening around her throat. "Your best friend is badly injured, by _your_ hand! This is what _you've_ done! Come out of this!"

His eyes looked suddenly uneasy, showing signs of normality, and the Moodulator was beginning to short circuit. Above, Amelia saw Yori appear, having revived. To the side Amelia noted Fukushima rising. Hirotaka was toying with one of his knives, fighting against killing her. "Brother, no!" Yori screamed on seeing Hirotaka's hand rise up. Fukushima, rubbing his head, gasped on seeing the murder that was about to take place.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima yelled desperately.

Hands shaking, eyes flashing with a hundred different emotions, Hirotaka began to wince and struggle, fidgeting. He was breaking free. He was breaking free! Amelia almost sobbed in relief. "A-Amelia?" he asked, tone confused and voice weak.

"Yes, yes, come back to me, Hirotaka, come back," she begged.

He blinked blankly at her. Oh she could have kissed him. He caught his breath, suddenly, his body shaking as the memories of what he'd done came back to him. "Oh gods…" he breathed, looking down at her in fear as he gained control over his actions.

All at once Yori screamed, and Fukushima cried, "No!" Suddenly a searing pain tore through the young ninja's body!

KP

Hirotaka gasped, stiffening, eyes wide in pain and then realization. The knives fell from his hands as the Moodulator sparked and zapped, then finally short circuited and fizzled, falling off. Amelia looked up in horror and fear. Behind Hirotaka stood Duff Killigan, eyes cold and deadly. "Hirotaka!" Yori screamed, leaping down from her perch.

Amelia heard something sharp being drawn out of Hirotaka's back and saw, horror overtaking her features, a glint of sharpened metal. Hirotaka numbly looked down at his abdomen, stunned. Amelia, her skin white, gazed upon him in horror then down to whatever it was he was looking at. She almost shrieked in terror, but she couldn't find her voice. He'd been run through! Killigan ran before Fukushima could catch up to and slaughter him, leaving Hirotaka's fate up to whatever deities watched him. Was it murder, the golfer asked himself? Yes, if Hirotaka died; but right now Killigan really didn't care. A life for a life. If Monkey Fist was to die, so would his friend's killer.

KP

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima cried out, racing towards his friend who was collapsing to the ground. Amelia caught him quickly, holding his head against her chest, then lay him down on his back as carefully as she could.

"No…" she breathed, cupping his cheek. "Don't do this to me. Don't you dare!" she pled, as tears burned her eyes.

"What have I done…?" Hirotaka numbly asked, suddenly more horrified with his actions than with his own dying state.

"Hirotaka!" Yori shrieked, racing to her brother's side and falling next to him at the same time Fukushima reached him.

Hirotaka looked over at her, eyes fearful. "Sister… Oh gods, oh gods, what have I done to you?! Oh please, please, Yori, forgive me!" he suddenly and desperately pled to her, taking her hand in a vicelike grip, eyes beseeching his sibling for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to forgive," Yori insisted, sobbing. "There is nothing to forgive," she repeated. But there was much to forgive, the attempted murder of the British Noble, his attacks upon her, the attempted… she wouldn't think on that… There was much to forgive, but she spoke only to try and comfort him. "Oh gods… do not leave us. Brother, do not leave us," she begged.

He shook his head, coughing in pain, choking on blood but trying to fight. "Hirotaka, you cannot die… I will not _let_ you!" Fukushima swore, tears falling silently and almost unnoticed from his eyes. Yori was sobbing and holding her brother's left hand tightly to her heart. Amelia gently stroked Hirotaka's hair and face. The dying ninja reached up with his right hand, stopping her own on his cheek and holding it there. She sobbed and nodded, leaving her own palm in that position.

"You can't leave me," Amelia softly whispered to him, tracing his lips and making him shiver. She laughed miserably as unexpectedly he pressed a kiss to the finger that was exploring the shape of his mouth. "You can't leave me," she repeated.

KP

"I am tired…" Hirotaka weakly whispered.

"Do not tire," Fukushima begged, clasping his friend's hand firmly and reassuringly.

"Will Monkey Fist live?" Hirotaka questioned.

Yori sobbed, shaking her head. "I do not know," she barely whispered, and the sense of dread washing through her at the possibility he might not… She willed her body to stop shivering as Fukushima released Hirotaka's hand and began looking for a way to save him.

"Then do not weep. If the Monkey King dies, then my death was rightly deserved, and his will be repaid," Hirotaka stated.

"Will you leave your sisters without their protector and provider?" Yori questioned softly.

"Sister, you two never _needed_ a protector," Hirotaka said softly, smiling at Yori.

"Do not leave Hana and I alone," Yori begged.

"Are you alone, Yori?" Hirotaka questioned. Pain shot through her heart and she closed her eyes tightly, teeth clenched. Perhaps not, but that would not matter, because if he were to die, there would be an emptiness deep in her heart that would never leave.

Hirotaka began to close his eyes. "Do not close your eyes!" Fukushima ordered desperately.

"Hiro… Hirotaka!" Amelia screamed as she felt him going limp. No, no, this wasn't happening. It wouldn't! Oh gods, please, don't let him die. If Monkey Fist lived, then Hirotaka had to live. There would be no life debt to pay if Monkey Fist had survived. But what if… What if the noble was already _dead_? Was that why Fukushima couldn't seem to save Hirotaka? Yori was gazing miserably in the direction the Monkey Master laid, and Amelia knew she feared the same thing… But Yori was begging with her whole heart for the nobleman to survive. Amelia suddenly sobbed and bent, taking Hirotaka's lips firmly and possessively. She felt him catch his breath. She'd shocked _some_ form of life back into him. She pulled away and his eyes opened, stunned. "You belong to me," she stated firmly.

"Defender, I want nothing more," he answered. "But this fight I cannot win."

"_No_…" Fukushima whispered. There had to be _something_ he could do. _Anything_.


	10. Clemency

_**Kim Possible: The Trouble With Moodulators**_

(A/N: Fifth up today and last chapter, wrapping things up. Not the best way to end, but it had to end somewhere.)

Clemency

Killigan returned to his fellow villains, forcing back the feelings of guilt he was getting for the incredibly unfair sneak attack on the ninja, but the boy had it coming… Didn't he? Killigan knelt next to a terrified Drakken. "Will he make it?" Duff asked.

"I tried," Drakken replied as Nane buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Senior knelt next to her, pulling her near.

"Tried…? Does tha' mean…?" Killigan began.

"I don't know," Drakken answered. "I've done everything I can think of. He just… nrrgh, the defiant pest refuses to wake up."

"There's got t' be some Mystical Monkey Deity who cares _somethin'_ far him. He's only the most devoted servant _they've_ probably ever had. And esn't he supposed t' be the destined Yono?" Killigan replied, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What did you do to Hirotaka?" Amy questioned him.

Killigan cringed then replied, "He has about as much of a chance at survival as Monkey Boy does."

"Yeah, right," Shego absently said, really not liking this situation. After a moment she said, "Dr. D, have you thought about maybe, ooh, I don't know, asking the Japanese god that likes you to help out!?"

"Shego, who exactly do you think I've been _muttering_ to?" Drakken asked. Shego started and blinked at her boss. He'd been calling on gods… She looked down uncertainly. What if they didn't answer?

KP

"Oh my," Senior suddenly said. The others looked at him. He was looking down at Monkey Fist, eyes wide. They quickly looked and gasped! A red glow was surrounding the British Lord, raising him up into the air.

"Monty," Nane gasped, trying to move.

Senior held her back, saying, "Senora, wait. Something is happening."

Monkey Fist's eyes suddenly shot open as he gasped and gave a monkey shriek of pain. The glow burned quickly, and in front of the shocked eyes of his allies, the gaping wounds were closing up! Monkey Fist looked sharply up from the injuries, once more aware of his surroundings, and met the eyes of his friends, obviously stunned.

"What's happening?!" Drakken demanded.

"I think his Monkey Powers are… are _healing_ him," Amy said.

"But according to the scrolls, they can do no such thing unless the gods _themselves_ allow it to occur," Drakken protested.

Duff's eyes widened. "Then there _es_ some deity lookin' favorably upon the laddie… Or you, Drew," he said in awe. Drakken gasped.

Just then Monkey Fist was dropped from the air and landed in a crouching pose, gasping for breath. He looked sharply up at his allies, eyes blazing. "Where are the Yamanouchi brats?" he growled lowly and dangerously.

KP

Back in the Haunted House, the others had arrived on the scene and were observing it from afar, each one of them almost in tears… Including Sensei. "He-he was breaking free," Fukushima weakly said to the old man.

"I believe you," Sensei softly reassured, placing a hand comfortingly on Fukushima's shoulder.

"I-I should have been more ready. I should have been _faster_," Fukushima sobbed.

"You did all you could in your injured state," Sensei said.

"And it wasn't enough to save him," Fukushima said. He had failed his friend where Hirotaka hadn't failed him, and it hurt more than anything ever had.

"He is not _gone_," Yori denied desperately, some part of her hoping that if she kept denying Hirotaka was near death, he would recover.

All at once there were presences surrounding them. The heroes looked up with gasps. The villains had arrived! "You aren't going near him!" Kim angrily screamed, quickly blocking their access to Hirotaka.

"You… you _murdered_ him," Ron said, gazing at Killigan in disbelief.

"He's not dead _yet_, boy," Monkey Fist's voice suddenly said from above. They all gasped and looked up. All at once the British Lord leapt down from the roof.

KP

"Monkey Fist…" Yori breathed, hardly daring to believe her eyes. He was alive. _How_?

"This isn't fair! _Monkey_ Man lived, so why won't Hirotaka recover?!" Monique demanded.

"Who says he _won't_?" Monkey Fist grumbled. Without any qualms he walked up to Hirotaka and looked down on him. "Tell me, Yori, how far did he go?" Monkey Fist asked, and Yori knew exactly what he meant.

"He did nothing to me," she answered quietly.

"Pity. I was hoping for a reason to _avoid_ this bother," Monkey Fist said, kneeling next to Hirotaka. "Nothing will happen to you, ninja. Not yet," he murmured to the young man's body. He called out his powers and placed his hand over the wound suddenly. The others gasped, watching in awe and shock as it began to heal!

"I can _heal_ people?" Ron demanded.

With an exasperated sigh, Monkey Fist answered, "Only if there is some deity who smiles favorably at your target. Only through the blessing of the immortals will _this_ power work."

"I did not _ask_ for their pity," Hirotaka suddenly growled lowly.

The others all turned quickly to him. "Hirotaka!" Yori screamed, falling onto her brother and hugging him tightly. Amelia gasped and fell upon him, kissing his lips. In less than a moment he was swarmed by the others.

The villains pulled back, cringing. Monkey Fist scrambled desperately out of the group of heroes and retreated to his villain friends, looking appalled. Just then he noticed Yori, standing away from the others and gazing at him, eyes filled with relief and gratefulness. He blinked and looked down quickly, scoffing.

KP

Monkey Fist took up the rear as he and his friends made their way through the abandoned fairground. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and spun, ready to fight, but whoever was behind him easily deflected the blow he delivered. He stiffened when the scent of Lotus blossoms washed over him. "Yori… What do you _want_?" Monkey Fist demanded, knowing exactly who was behind him.

"I wish only to express the depths of my gratitude. And to know why you spared my brother," she replied. She was quite pretty in the silver moonlight, he realized before instantly kicking himself.

"I spared your brother because in all honesty, I was impressed with his ability. By some miracle he managed to best and almost kill _me_," Monkey Fist replied.

"He will not be the one to kill you," Yori said quietly, looking down.

"Hah! No one will," Monkey Fist replied, starting to walk away.

"_I_ will," she answered.

He paused, eyes widening. After a moment he turned. "What?" he asked, icily.

She looked up at him forlornly, saying, "No other among mortals will kill you. Except me… It is my destiny."

Monkey Fist's lips slowly parted. He wasn't sure _how_ to react to _that_. Finally he closed his mouth and looked down. After a moment he looked back up, warning, "When the time comes, I will not be an easy target."

"I hope now more than ever that I fail," she answered, bowing to him. Quickly she left.

"Monkey Fist!" Shego sharply called. Monkey Fist cringed and hurried to catch up to the others.

KP

Monkey Fist wasn't entirely sure why Sensei had bothered to find him. He was perched in a tree branch at the time, waiting for things to get organized down below with the others so they could leave this blasted place. He didn't really want to question Sensei's motives at the moment either. The old man wasn't his concern or his problem; at least, not as long as he refrained from attacking the peacekeeping master. "I assume you've come to find me for good _reason_?" Monkey Fist remarked.

"Must there always be reason, child?" Sensei asked, because compared to _him_, Monkey Fist _was_ hardly more than a child.

Monkey Fist curtly answered, "Yes."

"What was the reason Drakken and Killigan came after you to release you?" Sensei asked.*

"Because they were bored," Monkey Fist replied. "And they wanted favors."

"Do you truly see that as the reason, young man?" Sensei asked. Monkey Fist cringed. Well, it certainly wasn't a good enough reason to go through all they'd _gone_ through, but still.

"I have no words to exchange with you, 'Master,'" Monkey Fist sneered.

"Perhaps you are right, perhaps not. I wonder, did you ever wonder what it would be like to learn from a Sensei?" Sensei wondered.

"It would have been an experience, of course, but beyond that, not in particular," Monkey Fist replied.

"Do you have no questions to ask one now?" Sensei asked.

Monkey Fist stiffened. Oh he had questions, all right. Whether Sensei could answer them or not, or whether he would bother, was something else entirely, however. "No," he answered.

"I will answer them to my best," Sensei said, bowing. Monkey Fist scowled. He hated the wise man who was practically reading his thoughts. Of course, to be fair he wouldn't be in this Yono predicament now if he'd listed to any of the _other_ wise men he'd met in his travels. They'd been right, every last one of them. He looked loathingly at the brand on his hand. It glowed faintly. Monkey Fist cringed and looked down.

KP

"I will begin _for_ you, if you will not start," Sensei said, watching the British lord closely and reading his thoughts and fears. "You wonder which god looked down upon Hirotaka favorably. You do not think it particularly important, just idle curiosity. I tell you now, it is very, _very_ important."

Monkey Fist sharply looked at the old man. That didn't sound good. "All right, I'll bite. What do you mean?"

"First I will give you some understanding as to why. The gods speak to Hirotaka," Sensei said softly.

Monkey Fist started, eyes widening. "_What_?" Monkey Fist asked, unsure he'd just heard that.

"The gods whisper to him," Sensei repeated.

"But-but _how_, I… Whispered to by the _gods_?" Monkey Fist repeated. "Then the boy is luckier and more powerful than I _thought_. But not even Stoppable or _I_ have had that honor."

"And it _is_ an honor. The greatest of them all. But it does not necessarily mean power, as you fear," Sensei reassured. "I too have heard them." Monkey Fist's mouth dropped. Sensei smirked then questioned, "Do you know which deity favors him above all the rest?"

"I should hardly _care_," Monkey Fist replied, trying to ignore the man now. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Shinigami," Sensei stated. Monkey Fist froze and sharply turned to the old man again.

"I _beg_ your _pardon_? The god of _death_?" the noble asked.

"Yes, and the reason for it is partially because of _you_," Sensei declared.

"Me, how, why?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"In time, young noble, you must be patient," Sensei replied. "I will come to that."

"Come to it soon," Monkey Fist warningly growled.

KP

Sensei sighed deeply and looked towards the others, now searching for them. "It was Shinigami who impregnated Hirotaka and Yori's mother with Hana," Sensei suddenly stated.

"_What_?" Monkey Fist breathed, paling.

"The god of death is Hana's father, and it was to Hirotaka that he bound the fate of his daughter," Sensei said. "When you spilled Hirotaka's blood out upon his alter, Shinigami tasted and felt just whose it was. In that moment his child's fate was almost sealed, and it terrified him. Right then he determined to protect the boy, and through Hirotaka his daughter, the Yono's counterpart. _Your_ counterpart."

Monkey Fist tensed and looked steely at the old man. "I am not the Yono," he stated.

"You became the Yono the moment you chose to follow his path," Sensei replied. "Drakken and Killigan simply released you without also awakening your destiny. It is still there, though. When you were freed without them unleashing the Yono within you, the previous returned to form. But he wants his release again. He will have it. You cannot escape your curse and your vow."

"I have managed so far!" Monkey Fist insisted, leaping down from the branch and confronting Sensei, fury and murder in his eyes.

"I see the glow in your eyes, the fire. Not the mortal fire, but _his_ fire. You are the Yono, but the Yono has not been activated in you yet. Yono the Destroyer will find you, and he will awaken it," Sensei calmly remarked. "I wonder… why do you shirk away from such power?"

"Because there are too many risks, too many costs! Do you know what it was _like_ to be in that-that _statue_ form? Can you even begin to _imagine_?" Monkey Fist demanded. "It was a living death, Sensei, a living _death_! …And I can't go through it again. I _can't_."

"Enjoy what time you have left, child. Unless the gods themselves release you, you are doomed," Sensei darkly proclaimed. With that the old man walked off, and Monkey Fist watched after him, eyes for once filled with misery and pain. Oh gods… He didn't want this fate. He closed his eyes tightly, swallowing and willing a foreign burning in his eyes to leave.


End file.
